A Twist In Fate
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: Charlotte Rose Fritz is a criminal, well was. She now works with the Scotland Yard under DI Lestrade as a form of community service, instead of the many years she would have gotten in Jail. She wants to change her life around and in doing so runs into her old best friend that left with no goodbye 5 years ago. Completed! Sequel up as well now!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Sherlock the bbc series or the book series by ACD. I only own my OC, Charlotte Rose Fritz, commonly referred to as Charlie. **

**Everything will be in her P.O.V unless spoken otherwise. :) **

**Title is subject to change, if you have a better name, PLEASE let me know. Just a stand in unless you like it! **

**PS: I have another Sherlock story up, "Silent", check it out if you can! **

* * *

Meeting Charlotte, I Mean Charlie!

"Are you going to behave?"

I rolled my eyes at my probation officer, now new boss DI Lestrade.

"Seriously Charlotte, I was lucky to get you off on only probation with me, you could have gotten jail time."

I frowned at his mention of jail, yeah I was not a girl suited for jail.

"I'm sorry Lestrade. I will of course behave remember I let you catch me."

He shook his head as he smiled.

"Yeah and thank you for that, you were quite the bugger to catch you know."

I snorted.

"I wasn't that good."

"Charlotte, I've been tracking you for almost five years, as well as other police precincts around Britain, and even some FBI agents in America have been trying to get a hold of you. You are a bloody brilliant criminal. Let's hope your just as good on the other side."

I followed him to the crime scene, it was an abandoned building. What an amateur. There apparently have been now four suicides, seemingly linked could possibly be murder. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he said nothing just kept on walking. I was right behind him when the she-bitch herself saw me.

"Lestrade, isn't this the criminal you caught not too long ago? I thought she was behind bars." I didn't miss the disgust in her voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Missed you too Sally. And didn't you hear, I'm a good girl now." I gave an innocent pose as Lestrade bit back laughter.

"Judge's orders, she works with us now, so get use to it Donovan. She has an ankle bracelet and is under probation plus she's here willingly, I doubt we'll have to worry about her too much."

I frowned at the mention of ankle bracelet. I hated that thing. I looked down to wear it was hidden under my jeans and glared at it. I turned myself in willingly, I wasn't going to run or resort to anymore criminal activities.

Donovan smirked at my ankle bracelet as I gave her the middle finger as I stepped under the police tape. She glared at me as I winked. I quickly caught up to Lestrade and he shook his head.

"Don't piss her off, Charlotte. Remember, behave." I made a pouty face and he chuckled. We continued up the stairs and he motioned towards a room.

"Put this on though before you go in." he went to hand me this blue suit, I gave him a look of disgust, as I just grabbed a pair of gloves, and tied my long dark brown hair up in a messy bun.

He sighed but waved me on. I grinned, he was such a pushover.

I opened up the door and was met with the sight of a dead woman lying face down on the floor. I looked at Lestrade and he nodded allowing me too look over it. His walkie talkie went off as I heard the bitch's voice come through.

"Freak's here, I'm sending him up."

I frowned. Freak?

I began to inspect the body carefully, trying not to tamper with it. I saw she had carved 'Rache" with her left hand. I noticed her nails were filed down and grimaced. Owwch, that had got to hurt. I began to look through my mental library, or as I called it my ML.

'Rache' in German meant, revenge. But I doubt someone who was about to commit suicide would write revenge. It must be something else, a name possibly or clue to something, but what is the question.

I heard muffled voices, but tried to ignore that as I kept thinking. I was cut short though when I heard Lestrade cough trying to get my attention.. I looked up and glared, annoyed.

"This is Sherlock Holmes, he uhh helps on occasion and his new assistant, Watson."

I glanced up at the man he was motioning to and choked on my spit, a bit.

"Sherly?"

Familiar blue-green eyes met my dark brown as they slightly widened.

"Charlie?"

The man named John looked between us, confused as did Lestrade.

"You two know each other?" asked a hesitant John.

"Yes, very well actually." I forgot how much I missed that deep velvet voice.

Lestrade looked at me exasperated at our vague answers.

I looked at him and smirked as my eyes locked back onto Sherlock's.

"He's my best friend." My grin widening as I saw John gape and Lestrade look utterly confused.

"Let's not go too far, Charlie."

I rolled my eyes and then sauntered over to Sherlock and gave him an innocent smile, He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh Sherly..."

He looked at me slightly annoyed.

I raised my hand, and punched him as hard as I could in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Catching Up

"YOU BLOODY GIT!" I screamed as my hand throbbed with a dull ache as it had collided with Sherlock's jaw moments ago.

"HEY CHARLOTTE! YOU'RE ON PROBATION REMEMBER?"

I turned to Lestrade and rolled my eyes.

"Punching this one doesn't count, he deserved it." I glared at Sherly's back as he got up, clutching his bruising cheek.

"Better?" He asked. I grinned at him.

"Much! But you have 5 minutes to explain before I hit you again."

He looked at me with annoyance as he sighed.

"Charlie, we are at a crime scene if you haven't noticed. Could we possibly talk about this later?"

I saw the sparkle in his eyes, and smirked. So he was doing this for a living now, deducing and observing. I smiled to myself a little sadly, he had become something, while I had...turned into something. I lost my smile as I stared off into a space for a few moments, before I felt a hand lightly grip my shoulder. I turned and saw it was offering me a warm smile, silently asking if I was alright.

I nodded and shook it off.

"Sorry, bit of a space cadet today!" I apologized and then began observing the body once more.

Sherlock and I shared a smirk as it turned out we were noticing and deducing around the same thing. I was a bit slower than him though, but I could keep up.

"Sherlock...you got to tell me anything you've got now. Charlotte same with you."

"Rache in German means revenge." mentioned a voice at the door. I turned around and grimaced, it was that git from Forensics, Anderson.

I sauntered over to the door and promptly slammed it in his face.

"Git." I muttered as I stood next to Sherlock. He gave me an amused look before he turned his attention to Lestrade.

Sherlock began to rattle off his deductions as let out a few 'brilliants' and 'amazings'. I just stood there and enjoyed watching Lestrade's face. It was pretty entertaining. I was snapped out of my spacing once again, by a shout about a suitcase.

"Her suitcase, Lestrade where is it?"

"There was no suitcase!"

Sherly's eyes twinkled.

"Say that...again."

"There. was. no. suitcase."

He looked a little frantic as he walked out of the room yelling asking for a suitcase. I followed him and frowned...if she did have a suitcase, where would it be? I then grinned as I began to chuckle, right as Sherlock seemed to be sharing my thought process as well.

"Of course...serial killers always fool proof till they make a mistake." He bounded down the stairs as I followed him.

"We don't have time for a mistake, and Charlotte where the hell do you think you are going?"

"With Sherlock! Don't worry, I won't violate my parole Lestrade!" I shouted back up at him.

"Sherlock!"

"There is already been a mistake!" he yelled back exasperatedly.

"What?"

"PINK!"

We bounded out the door and ran into Donovan sneering at us.

"Ahh the two freaks running off together, I always knew Sherlock would run off and be a criminal, figures it would be you." Her eyes locked coldly on to mine. I glared, as I began to fidget nervously.

"Sally, I may be a past criminal, but at least I am not a present whore. Make sure you wear something to cover your knees after you decide to "scrub the floors" the next day hmm?" I spat.

We began to run off towards dumpsters, looking for a pink suitcase. Eventually as Sherlock was dumpster diving, he pulled out a pink suitcase.

"Gotcha." he muttered.

I smiled at him, impressed he found it so quickly, but never shocked. He was after all, a genius.

He brought me to what I presumed to be his flat, carrying the pink suitcase.

I walked in and found a very messy flat, covered with forensic and crime books. I looked around and on a mantle I spotted a skull. I grinned.

"You kept Cornwall!"

He smirked, as he set down the suitcase on a chair.

"Of course, he keeps me company. Although talking to a skull does raise suspicion most of the time."

I laughed as I inspected it. Still in great condition.

"I remember giving this to you as your birthday present. Your mother wasn't very pleased."

His lips twitched upwards.

"No, I don't think she was."

I sighed as I walked over to him and grabbed his chin making him look at me.

"Lockie...why did you leave." My voice just a whisper.

I gazed up at him, waiting for an answer. Truth was I missed him. He was my only friend the only social contact I had my whole life, and then suddenly during what seemed like both our downfalls...he just left. Without so much as a goodbye. Now I knew Sherlock Holmes was anything but sentimental, and I knew the Holmes's motto was 'caring is a dangerous disadvantage.' but somehow I liked to believe I was the one exception, the one person that they were able to call, a friend.

"Charlotte..."

I shivered a little at the use of my full name. I looked away and bit my lip, nodding.

"No...it's fine. If you don't want to talk about it. I respect that. I just...wish you would have said something. Anything."

"What have you been up too...I see you are a wanted woman."

My lips twitched upwards in a smile at the sudden subject change.

"Haha, yes...I suppose I am. Well was, I turned myself in."

"Why?" He tilted his head as he stared at me, with his piercing eyes.

"Because, I was becoming something that wasn't me anymore."

He thought for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Makes logical sense."

I smiled at him and shook my head. He was still the same as ever.

I saw him text Dr. Watson and I smiled cheekily.

"He your lover?"

He frowned.

"No. I am married to my work."

"Because you know it's okay."

"I know it's okay."

I smirked as I waggled my eyebrows.

"Girlfriend then?"

He sighed.

"Married to my work once again. Do pay attention Charlotte, don't lower your IQ like that."

I rolled my eyes at him as I playfully swatted his arm.

"You...do you have a significant other?"

I smirked and chuckled.

"I've been a criminal for the last 5 years, I haven't had time to find someone of either sex to date. I was married to my work, like yourself."

"Only now you've divorced, so you're a single woman now." His eyes gleaming with amusement. I giggled.

"I suppose, but I haven't dated since we were teenagers. Although...that Dr. Watson is kind of cute. I could always see if I can swing that." My tone flirty and pondering.

His body stiffened slightly, but then relaxed as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm kidding Lockie." I mussed his hair and he frowned at me.

"Was that necessary?"

"Mhm. Very much so."

He flopped down onto his sofa and stuck three nicotine patches on his arm, as he lied there hands folded under his chin, thinking away. I knew he was in his mind palace most likely, so I sat on the floor next to him, waiting for Dr. Watson to come back. My phone suddenly vibrated with new texts.

_Where are you?-GL_

_Sherlock's, I am fine. Not breaking any rules or being criminal.-CF_

_Fine. Just..keep me updated and stay out of trouble-GL_

_Always-CF_

* * *

**Alright, well that is sort of an insight on some of Charlotte and Sherlock's relationship. It's a little strained right now, but you will see Sherlock opening up a lot more, more so that you might categorize that as OOC, so just fair warning I will try and make him as I see fit for the story. But don't worry, he won't be a completely OOC, where you all are like...this isn't even Sherlock...well yeah you get the point. XD**

**If you have any suggestions, let me know! **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Curious, and Curious-er

Soon enough had arrived, looking a little flustered.

"Sherlock, what did you want? Are those nicotine patches?"

"Hard to sustain a smoking habit in London, bad news for brain work." drawled Sherlock.

I smiled at in greeting, as he gave me a quick smile, and then continued his conversation with Sherlock.

"But good news for breathing."

"Breathing is boring."

"Ahh yes, well I happened to run into one of your friends."

"Friends?" I noticed Sherlock had opened his eyes and glanced at John in disbelief.

"Ahh, I'm sorry one of your enemies."

"Which one?" asked Sherlock, in a bored tone.

"Your arch-enemy."

Sherlock smirked as he kept his eyes closed.

"Ahh, did he offer you money to spy on me?"

I bit back a laugh as John of course said he declined. Pity, they could have split the fee.

"Next time think, we could have split the fee."

"Who was he?"

"The most dangerous man you will ever encounter, and not my problem at the moment. Now John hand me your phone."

John looked at me with an exasperated expression. I just gave him a shrug as he pulled out his phone and clenched his jaw.

"You asked me to come here...to use my phone?"

"Yes."

"I was on the other side of London, Sherlock."

"There was no rush." scoffed Sherlock.

He handed his phone to him, as Sherlock tucked it under his jaw as he thought for a moment.

"Why didn't he use your phone?" he asked me.

"My phones bugged by Lestrade. He knows who I call and text, everything gets sent to his email, and phone. So it wouldn't be very practical for him to use my phone, especially if wanted to be discreet."

He nodded accepting my answer and then Sherlock handed his phone back to him as he told him to text a certain number, to meet them at Northhumberland Street*. John sent the text all while of course, Sherlock was rushing him.

"Why did I send that text?"

Sherlock moved over to an armchair and pulled over the chair with the suitcase, as he perched himself similar to that of an owl as he unzipped the suitcase.

"That's the suitcase."

"Yes, brilliant deduction." I said sarcastically as I gave him a playful wink.

He looked at me and gave me a shake of his head as he looked between Sherlock and the suitcase.

"And if you're wondering, no I am not the murderer."

"Do people usually assume your the murderer."

"Sometimes." stated Sherlock with a twitch of the lips.

"Yes." I said at the same time, as I could tell they both bit back smiles.

No denying I was a criminal, and that I had killed people. After all, I was moving past that and what better way, than to make jokes.

"There is no mobile here in the suitcase, a woman like her would have one, she'd need a way to contact her string of lovers. Question is where is it?"

I started to think and then grinned.

"The killer has it, she planted it on him or near him where he would find it."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at me, as John just seemed impressed with me.

"Good Charlie, you alright. You're a little slow at the moment."

I narrowed my eyes at him, as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I may observe and deduce, but I am no Sherlock Holmes."

"And thank God for that..." sighed .

I smiled at him and held back a giggle. I was beginning to like John Watson more and more as I got to know him. He'd be good for Sherly.

John's mobile began to ring, interrupting my thoughts. It was an unknown number, the killer obviously.

"A normal person would just ignore it, but a murderer," he closed the suitcase. "Would panic."

He got up throwing on his coat and scarf.

"Coming?" he motioned to John and I.

John got up, but I shook my head.

"Sorry, Lockie. I have to go check in with Lestrade or the poor guy might have a stroke. Although I do have a favor to ask of you?"

He looked at me silently encouraging me on.

"I...was wondering if I could stay here...as much as I do actually like the DI I would rather not impose on him, another night. I'm sure he'll let me stay here as long as I check in with him and such, if it's alright with you..."

He gave me a small smile as he nodded.

"That's fine, you know you're always welcome Charlie."

I grinned at him as I watched them rush off.

I was glad nothing had really changed between us. I threw on my coat as well and got a cab to take me to Lestrade's.

I knocked on the door and he sighed in relief as he saw it was me.

"I was worried."

I rolled my eyes.

"Lestrade you don't need to worry! Seriously I'm not going to shoot anyone or rob a bank."

He gave a small half smile.

"I know that, I was just worried about you in general. You're a good person Charlotte Fritz. I know you are, and I see how much you want to change."

I gave him a pat on the shoulder as I walked in and began to gather my stuff, that was strewn across his living room.

"What are you doing?"

"I am moving in with Sherlock and Dr. Watson. I didn't think you'd mind since, I'd be out of your hair and you could have your couch back."

He shook his head as he smiled.

"Fine, I'll clear it. But you text me where you're going. And make sure to stay within your limits, I don't want an alert from your bracelet saying you've gone outside the perimeter you're allowed and have to come and arrest you, for real."

"Seems fair."

"And you come when I text you no objections."

I rolled my eyes.

"Now you're just being paranoid, I know Lestrade. I promise."

I was about to leave with my suitcase when he stopped me.

"I'll give you a ride."

I narrowed my eyes as I saw his stiff posture slightly. Something was off...

"You're up to something."

"Don't ask questions, Charlotte."

"Lestrade."

"I said, don't."

"Tell me you're not going to do, what I think you're going to do."

He sighed as his phone went off.

"Yeah...get the team together. Yeah..that's fine he can come too. Just warn him Sherlock will not be happy with his presence. Yeah okay, see you there."

I scowled as we got into his police car. My suspicions were now confirmed.

Sherlock was not going to be happy in the least.

* * *

**Alright, here you go. Hopefully this was alright!**

**PS: The first chapter of the sequel to "Silent" should be up this weekend, hopefully tomorrow! **

**I've decided to name it, "Revelations and Shattered Dreams"**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A little note** **regarding the sequel to 'Silent'.**

**I have decided on a better name, 'Shatter' and due to my lack of massive brain block...I have no idea what to write for it...So sorry for people who wanted it up...I have to have a little bit of inspiration, hopefully this week, it'll be up! **

**Anyway, thank you all to whoever favorited, reviewed, and followed! **

* * *

A Set Up

I scowled at Lestrade as he tore up the flat, with his team on the pretend drug's bust. What a bully!

"Put that down!" I barked to Sally, as she went through the kitchen where, I could tell he had a few experiments set up.

"What a freak? His kitchen is a bloody chem lab!"

I glared at her, and was about to give her a piece of my mind, when in came Sherlock with, of course, a pissed off look.

"Lestrade, you can't just break into my flat, whenever you bloody well please!" he shouted angrily.

I glared at Sally one last time, as I bounced over there.

"Sorry Sherly...tried to stop'em."

He looked at me and nodded, knowing it wasn't my fault.

"I didn't break in! It's a drugs bust..."

John snorted as pointed to Sherlock.

"This guy? A Junkie? Please. I bet you could search this whole flat and find nothing you could call recreational"

I put a hand on 's shoulder and I shook my head as I glanced between him and Sherlock.

"What?"

"John you might want to shut up."

He glanced at Sherlock as the realization crossed his face.

"No..."

"What?" scoffed Sherlock.

"Him?" he asked me, shocked.

I nodded and look away and tried to maintain a look of innocence, but well...I was no angel.

"You too."

I gave him a sheepish look.

"Lestrade I am clean!" said Sherlock, exasperated.

He pulled up his sleeve and showed him his nicotine patch. Lestrade revealed his and Sherlock looked away, slightly annoyed.

"I am too, let's try working together hmm?"

Sherlock gave a quick nod as Anderson found the suitcase.

"Look, we found the case and what do you know it's in the hands of our favorite psychopath!"

I got up and was about to break my parole as held me back.

"I am a high functioning sociopath, do your research!"

"Least he's not a bloody git, who's cheating on his wife!" I managed to snarl before Lestrade gave me a warning look.

"Like you can talk, miss criminal! You've committed crimes greater than this, yet you get off with parole and what a little community service? You deserve to rot in jail."

Sherlock walked up to Anderson and they were centimeters apart as Sherlock whispered in a deadly voice.

"Do. not. talk. about. Charlotte. like that. EVER. again. or. you. will regret. it."

"Is that a threat?"

" A promise" hissed Sherlock.

"Alright enough! One more bloody insult from either side and you will have to deal with me!" shouted Lestrade.

Once everything was quiet, Lestrade began to fill in Sherlock, on some new information. I walked to the window and saw a cab, strangely parked right outside our flat. I saw come in and tell Sherlock he had a taxi for him.

"Not now , I didn't order a taxi."

"I'll get ride of it Sherly!"

I bounded down the stairs and saw an elderly man, standing outside.

"Look sir, uh Sherlock didn't order a cab. Sorry."

"Oh aren't you a pretty thing? And yes...I suppose he didn't order one, but I think he needs one."

I looked at the man strangely. He was too calm...too creepy dare I think it. He looked at me and then pulled out a gun.

"Come with me, Miss. It seems he needs some persuasion."

I looked and saw the gun was fake. I smirked.

"Shoot me, then mister. It'd make my day, being shot with a fake gun."

He grinned.

"You're a clever one too, not as clever, but clever none the less."

"Thanks?"

"Oh don't thank me...not yet."

He walked over to me and before I knew it a needle pierced me in the neck. I groaned and everything began to get dizzy.

"What did you to me?" I slurred.

He led me to the cab and opened the door as he pushed me inside.

"Just a little something."

I looked and saw through the blur that Sherlock walked out.

"I didn't order a-"

He stopped short when he saw me dazed and slightly writhing in the back of the cab.

The cabby looked back at me and smiled.

"Yes, she was going to ruin my game, I had to stop her."

"Naturally." remarked Sherlock as his eyes flickered between me and the cabby.

I tried to sit up, but fell against the seat and let my eyes close as they suddenly became a little too heavy to keep open.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Moments

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned from the sluggish feeling. I looked around and saw I was in the back of a cab, and my head was rested on Sherlock's lap. He looked down when he felt my movement and I saw a flash of relief cross his face. I gave a weak smile as I slowly sat up.

"Ah, the little miss is awake, good we're almost at our destination."

"Shuddup, you ole creepy man." I slurred.

He looked in the rear view mirror and I could see him grinning widely at me. I flinched a little scared at just how really creepy he was. I looked at Sherly, silently asking if he knew anything. He grabbed my hand and with two fingers began to tap on my wrist.

Morse code! Of course, Mycroft taught us Morse code so that we could always communicate between the three of us, if anything couldn't be said in front of others.

_Picture of Kids, estranged father. Something's wrong, but I'm not sure yet._

There was a pause in his tapping, and then he began again.

_Are you ok?_

I shot him a glance and softened my face as I gave him a small smile.

_I'm fine, I was a criminal, I'm use to these sort of situations._

_Granted you were on the other side._

_That is true._

I gave him a small smirk as he brought his hand back to resting on his leg. Soon the cabby stopped and motioned us inside some sort of college, building. We followed him into one of the rooms, and sat down at one of the tables.

"So why are we here?" I asked, with a slight bored tone in my voice.

The cabby looked at me amused.

"You know why."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm not an idiot, I mean how do you expect us to kill ourselves."

The cabby grinned as he pulled out two bottles of pills. He set them on the table and they hit with a loud clink on the table. I raised my eyebrows.

"Explain." Said Sherlock's voice in a clipped tone.

"There's a good bottle and a bad bottle. One is pure sugar the other is poison. Whatever one you pick, I will take the other, and together we take our medicine."

"This is a game of luck!" Snarled Sherlock.

"Not luck! Genius!"

"Chance!" I spat back.

"I have not lost yet."

"Yet." I emphasized.

Sherlock looked at the cabby, and I could see he was observing the cabby, when his eyes lit up and he smirked.

"You're wearing fresh clothes, but those are about 3 years old, so just keeping up appearances. To cut to the chase, you're dying."

"Aneurism, right here," he pointed to his head.

"That explains a lot." I remarked sarcastically.

"Somehow this is something to do with your kids." Stated Sherlock.

"My kids when I die…they won't get much. But every life I take money will go to my kids."

"A sponser?" My voice held curiosity. I've heard of many people taking the criminal road based on being caught in a tight spot, and then suddenly a 'sponser' arrives with seemingly all the right things to say to help you. A con artist at it's finest. Conning people into becoming criminals, how ironic.

I began to go through my mental storage, or my own mind palace. Sherlock taught me when he started developing his, he only had a mind library but thought it would be beneficial for me to learn. Mine was nothing like Sherlock's luxurious mind palace, mine was like a simple database as I was very fond of technology and still to this day, was one of my specialties.

I began scrolling through, ignoring the two's conversation. I heard of a few people who could be behind this but it was not likely. Then my eyes widened. No. Not him. I was about to say something when I looked over and saw Sherlock and the Cabby by the door, Sherlock about to take one of the pills.

"Sherlock, stop being an idiot!"

"Don't listen to her."

I glared at the cabby and began sprinting over there, just as Sherlock put it to his lips, the a shot rang out and the cabby dropped to the floor. I looked at the bullet hole. Ooo…bad luck. He wasn't going to survive this. Sherlock rushed over to the man, and held the pill out to him.

"Did I get it right?"

The cabby just grinned and gave a chuckle. Sherlock through the pill at his face, frustrated.

"Fine then who is my fan? Who is your sponser?"

Fan? I questioned to myself.

"No.." gasped the cabby.

Sherlock grimaced and put his foot on the wound and pressed down. I didn't even wince at the sounds of his gasping breaths and painful hitches.

'TELL ME!" shrieked Sherlock.

"MORIARTY!" screamed the cabby as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and was no more.

I paled at the name, and quickly turned away from Sherlock so he wouldn't see the fear on my face. I quickly calmed myself and turned around and we began walking out as police officers and ambulances surrounded us.

"Jesus Charlotte! You okay?" asked Lestrade breathless.

I gave him a smirk and waved him off.

"I'm fine, so is Sherlock. Although the cabby, well the odds were not in his favor."

Lestrade nodded as he sent a couple officers in to collect the body. He made us sit in the ambulance and a medic put blankets around us. Sherlock looked at us confused.

"Why do I have a blanket?"

"You're supposed to be in shock." I whispered to him, holding back my giggle.

"No sign of the shooter and we have nothing to go on so-."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Said Sherlock smugly.

He began to rattle off his deductions about the shooter, and I looked over and saw John. I waved and smiled at him. He returned it and looked off to the side. I tilted my head in confusion when I suddenly got it.

"Sherlock." I hissed.

"What!"

I looked over at John and back to him, and he seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him, as we were soon headed over there, ignoring Lestrade.

"Wait Charlotte!"

I sighed as I faced Lestrade again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, and I look forward to working with you again. You're..you're a great woman, Charlotte…and someday I think you could be a good one."

I smiled warmly at him.

"I hope I live up to your expectations DI. But don't overestimate me DI, I will always give you shit."

He laughed and shook his head.

"Remember to check in with me! And when I call you in, you have to come."

I walked away and laughed.

"Bye Lestrade."

I caught up to Sherlock and John and saw that a man was standing there with an umbrella, I grinned.

"MYKIE!"

I jumped up and thankfully he caught me just like in the olden days, I was thankful for my small petite frame at this time, because I would have probably landed on my ass, if I were any taller.

"Charlotte…good to see you again." He smiled tightly as he released me.

I stumbled back a little but still had my grin.

"Look at you! Mr. British Government himself, ayy!"

His smile faultered a bit.

"My, you know I'm… was a criminal. You also know my one specialty is hacking and obtaining information." I smiled coyly. "So of course I know about your status."

"Miss Fritz you always did amaze me."

I frowned.

" , it's safe to say you've looked after me countless times when I was younger and you've known me since I was born. You can drop the Miss Fritz, My."

He sighed.

John looked at me and Sherlock confused.

"I..don't understand."

I smirked, he hadn't figured it out.

"John…Mycroft is Sherly's older brother, and basically mine as well. Our families were extremely close."

"Too close…" muttered Mycroft.

"You're just upset you gained a baby sister the exact same time you gained a baby brother."

"Wait… are you saying you and Sherlock…?"

I grinned as Sherlock looked the same as ever, bored.

"Yes John, Charlotte and I have the same birthday."

"Our parents were very close." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively teasing John, and saw his ears and neck flush pink.

"So he's not a criminal mastermind?" concluded John.

I laughed.

"No, afraid not, but the way these two treat each other they might as well start world war III!"

Sherlock and Mycroft glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at them and they rolled their eyes.

"Gotta go Mycroft, do try and not start a war like Charlie said, the traffic gets horrible."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along as we headed away from the crime scene. John soon caught up and smiled.

"Dinner?"

"Starved!" said both Sherlock and I.

He looked at me with a small smile and I smiled back, as I knew he was thinking about my past.

I was in the middle walking with my old best friend, and my new friend, both my new flat mates.

Things were looking up.

"Moriarty." whispered Sherlock.

"Know anything?" he asked John and I.

"No." said John.

"Charlie?"

I grimaced and gave a slight nod.

"Not much, but I will fill you in later."

He nodded and seemed satisfied, as John looked at me worried.

"I'm fine." I whispered to John. He smiled warmly and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

As we entered the restaurant, I felt my life would never be ordinary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just want to say a quick thanks to all that reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

**Glad this is decent! **

**I still am stuck on thoughts for my sequel to "Silent" so please bear with me here, while I go through the long tiring process of writer's block. I am so sorry for all that are patiently waiting! But we are Sherlockians..we are known for surviving our hiatuses! :) And mine is not much to be waiting for compared to the actual series so :D **

**PS: MONDAY THEY START FILMING. ASDFGHJKL TOMORROW. WE ARE SO CLOSE, GUISE. SO CLOSE.**

**As for my fellow Whovians as well, it starts up again in 2 weeks? or so? I lost track.**

**AND MAH SUPERNATURAL FANS, WEDNESDAY WE RESUME. HECK YEAH GUISE. **

**Anyways on with the chappie!**

* * *

I Don't Know

For days, Sherlock pestered me to find out what I knew about the man, Moriarty. He knew he played a significant part in my criminal education, and was desperate for answers. I've known Sherlock my whole life, and I was use to him being cold and uncaring, non-sympathetic to people's emotions and feelings, in fact that was one of the things I admired about him. He was blunt, honest, and truthful. He claimed he was a sociopath from a young age, and I knew deep down he was wrong. He had shown plenty of emotions since we were children and teenagers, but now was particular time, he was acting exactly like what he claimed, a sociopath.

"SHERLOCK J HOLMES! IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE ARSE YOU WILL NOT SIT FOR MONTHS!"

He quieted immediately and his insane pestering ceased. I breathed a shaky breath as I tried to calm down.

"Not good?" He questioned, unaware of my extreme annoyance and frustration.

"No...Sherly..Not..Not good at all."

"You do understand this is important Charlie? This is-."

I cut him off with a shout.

"I KNOW!" I burst in a hysterical sob for a moment as I glared at him." I know it is important, and I know I have to tell you but don't you think this is difficult for me Sherlock? I mean did any thoughts entertain your mind, that maybe JUST MAYBE that my history with him, or what I know of him, isn't exactly easy for me to share?"

"No.."

"Of course not!" I shook my head as I blinked back tears. I was not going to cry in front of him, I hadn't cried in front of him in years and I wasn't going to start again now.

He looked at me with an odd concern and I knew he was struggling with words. I sighed as I waved him off, as he opened and reopened his mouth.

"I'll tell you..okay? Just wait till John comes back from the store, so I don't have to repeat myself."

"Charlie..." he drifted off, unable to finish. I gave him a small sad smile.

"I know, I know all to well Sherlock."

We sat in silence as we waited for John, he came back soon enough and Sherlock told him, I was about to explain what I knew of Moriarty.

"You don't have too, Charlie." said John, softly. I gave him a weak smile.

"I have too...for many reasons."

He nodded and sat down as Sherlock clasped his hands under his chin and gave me a nod. I gave a shaky laugh.

"Alright well. It started about 5 years ago when you ran off." I motioned to Sherlock. " I was getting my fix and during my high, a man with a soft Irish lilt to his voice came up to me, asking if I was happy where I was." I looked off to the side. " Of course I said I wasn't, my best friend seemingly abandoned me, my dad was gone, and my mum was terribly ill. He seemed to...understand at the time, and offered me an opportunity..." I paused.

"An opportunity to become a criminal." Sherlock finished for me bluntly. I scowled at him.

"Not at first! Do you really think I'd just agree if that was what he offered?!" I gave him an incredulous look.

He returned it, with an apologetic glance.

"Of course not..."

"No...he offered me at first simple things. To have me deliver messages to people, boxes, I never knew what was in them. I was just the deliverer. In exchange he gave me any drugs I wanted or a money deposit. I was...too worried about my next fix to really understand what was happening. Then he found out I was a hacker. He asked if I wanted an upgrade, I of course said yes. I hacked into small things at first, minor banking accounts, etc." I hesitated for a moment." Soon I was hacking into government files and whatnot. It fixed me with a new high...an adrenaline rush. He was pleased with my progression, so pleased...he made me start doing leg work if I wasn't hacking or gathering information. I was trained by one of his other men in martial arts and weaponry. In only a short time...I became quite the fighter. My small size led me to have incredible speed, and with all the conditioning I was doing...I was just as good as any other man."

"Were you still taking drugs?" interrupted Sherlock.

"Not as often...no. He limited me to after jobs were completed."

He nodded and encouraged me to continue, his face unreadable as John's was bordering a mix of pity and...worry.

"When I finished training...that's when my legwork began. I soon was shooting down people left and right. Beating them up, whatever you want to call it. I was truly frightening..."

"How...how could you kill people...so...so easily?"

I looked at John and I saw he had a scared expression on. I frowned and felt a lump in my throat.

"The...the first kill wasn't easy. I hesitated...but I was being observed so I had to do it...and after you kill your first target John...the next ones don't seem as hard. I was...I was at my lowest point."

"I see."

"You hate me."

"No...I'm just surprised you...were capable of such...violence."

I laughed bitterly.

"Do you know my street name?"

He shook his head as Sherlock flickered his gaze meeting my eyes.

"Azrael." I whispered.

"The Angel of Death."

I nodded with a bitter smirk.

"If you heard Azrael, was coming...you knew you were dead."

I ran my hands through my dark hair and sighed.

"About a year and a half ago, Moriarty wanted me to kill someone. Someone I couldn't kill even if I tried. That's when I realized how far I had fallen. I was tired of being 'Azrael'...In fact I wanted nothing to do with her...So I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I covered my tracks I thought relatively good, but I know...I know..he is looking for me. I know a lot about him and he can't just let one of his pawns slip away from him."

"Especially his Angel of Death."

I smirked.

"Especially..."

"Who did he want you to kill?"

I paled a little as my hands shook.

"Charlie..."

"It was me..wasn't it.."

I glanced up at Sherlock and gazed at him with an intense expression.

"Yes. Your death was ordered..."

He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"So you turned yourself in though recently as it sounds from Lestrade." asked John, breaking the moment of silence.

"A year ago I did...I had to wait in...prison till about 2 months ago, where Lestrade pleaded with the court to give me this opportunity...he saw how much I regretted my past...and how I was willing to change...so with a lot of persuasion...that is how I am here now."

John walked over from his chair and bent down in front of me and then suddenly I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Your past doesn't define you." he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and buried my head into his shoulder as a few tears leaked out. He pulled away and gave me a small smile, kindness in his eyes.

"John Hamish Watson, you are too good of a man." I laughed.

"I just believe in second chances." he joked. I shook my head as I smiled.

I turned to Sherlock and saw that he had again an unreadable expression! I frowned at him.

"Charlie..may we speak alone."

I nodded and he got up and pulled me into his room, currently my room, as he chose to sleep on the couch.

"Sherlock...I know you are probably super pissed at me...and I understand...if you want me to move out. I mean I became this horrible...monster and...and-" he cut me off.

"Charlotte Rose Fritz...shut up and let me speak."

I closed my mouth and nodded. He gave a curt nod in return and began, his whole demeanor changing to the one I saw sometimes as children.

"Charlie...I am...I am so sorry..I left you without anything...you...would have never gone down that path if I had just...said something to you and you were subject to horrible things, and for that Charlotte Rose Fritz...I am incredibly sorry."

I gaped at him, as I took in his words...he thought because he left it was his fault.

"Sherlock Holmes, you are one of the most amazing brilliant men, I have ever come in contact with, so please do not make stupid remarks such as the one that just escaped your mouth."

I then took advantage of the moment and pulled him into one of our rare hugs. I felt him return the embrace as tears fell down my cheek.

"It was not your fault. Don't ever think that was your fault, it was entirely mine...I was the one who accepted the offer and led myself down that god forsaken path. I am the one who created, Azrael. Not you, not even Moriarty...I did. I could have said no...but I was stupid and young and naive. If anything...you saved me...I stopped because of just one mention of you and I...and I...ran. Even if I am not your best friend, you certainly are mine."

I pulled away as I gave him a reassuring smile. He coughed and cleared his throat obviously feeling awkward with all the sentiment, I laughed.

"I'm sorry...seems being away from you has left me all sentimental." I smirked.

His lips twitched upward as he gave a small laugh.

"Well then I guess you just can't be away from me then." he joked, amusement in his eyes.

I shook my head and grinned.

"Tea?" I asked as we walked out of the room.

"Delighted!" shouted John from the chair.

I laughed as I brewed some tea for us.

Now that everything was out in the open, I felt a huge weight off my shoulders.

I knew where I belonged, and I knew what I stood for.

_Everything alright? -GL_

_I told them everything.-CF_

_And?-GL_

_Turning myself in, was the best thing I had ever done. -CF_

_My thoughts as well, goodnight Charlotte Fritz-GL_

_Goodnight, DI. -CF_

_I still am going to give you shit...-CF_

_Wouldn't have it any other way! -GL_

* * *

**WOOH. Long ass chapter. YO WELCOME! Lol.**

**Alright, I thought about her past long and hard...I thought it was rather clever, don't worry I will bring up her skills of hacking and explain that as well, since it plays apart in her childhood and what not! I will also start introducing flashbacks of her , Sherlock , and Mycroft! **

**As for her criminal name...I thought it was bad-ass. I wanted to show how her innocence was still put into effect to her criminal life. If you have another suggestion, by all means let me know and I can edit it and credit you, if i like it! But I thought Azrael was pretty cool. So Moriarty will refer to her as Azrael mostly as that is what he called her. **

**I am going to skip the blind banker episode, and only discuss it briefly...as that episode...is not one of my favorites and I kind of want to start the great game! Which will be slightly altered of course, but yeah :)**

**SOOOO we can either start the great game episode next chap...or **

**I can do a whole flashback from Charlie's past as she has an interesting background. I think...Lol...**

**Review!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all that favorited, followed, and reviewed. **

**I'm still getting a lot of love for my other fic, "Silent" which is amazing! I'm in the works with a sequel but I think I'm focusing more on this one for awhile. I may start up that one in the next few months, but I'm not sure, depends on my schedule and what not. **

**So this is going to be a double update! This one will continue from the last chapter and then the next is going to be a memory from Charlie! :) It came to me while I was sleeping and I thought it was hilarious and will also show her relationship to the Holmes's as well! I will keep doing that alternating a few chapters from story to memory since my original idea was to make one shots and have a different story but I thought it'd be fine if I just included them with this! If you'd prefer I make seperate a seperate one shot story collection that'd be fine as well! Let me know what you like!**

**Anyways, on with the story and HAPPY FIRST FILMING DAY GUISE. **

**SUPERNATURAL STARTS IN 3 DAYS. **

** SOON...I FORGOT MY COUNTDOWN. LOL. SO SOON.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this...it's 'In The Sun' from the soundtrack from 'Secret of Anastastia' One of my fave kid movies, I suggest looking it up on youtube the song is quite pretty. **

* * *

Our Song

Within the next month I had helped Sherlock and John solve many cases. One was involving a smuggling operation by the name of 'The Black Lotus' which I had actually worked with in my past. It was an intense case, as John and his new squeeze were kidnapped and thankfully we managed to escape with minor injuries and a girlfriend that still somehow wanted to see John, even though the event was probably extremely traumatic for her.

John also was now working at the clinic, where he actually met Sarah. And when he wasn't working or solving a case with us, he was updating his blog which was an incredible hit! I found the blog kind of endearing and thought it was wonderful he decided to track our time together. Sherlock on the other hand, showed his dislike very openly, making remarks about the titles and how John constantly insulted him. I giggled thinking about Sherlock and how much he disliked the blog.

_Behaving?-GL_

_Always xoxo-CF_

_I'll never win will I?-GL_

_Nope. But you'll always be my favorite DI(;-CF_

_Talk to you soon-GL_

_Ta Ta-CF_

I put my phone in my pocket and collapsed onto an armchair, resting my eyes, when I heard Sherlock walk in. He sighed and huffed in exasperation. I opened one eye curiously.

"Bored."

"How can I help you bored?" I smirked wryly as he looked at me, not amused by my comment.

"BORED!" he shouted, I sighed.

"Then get un-bored Sherly."

I relaxed back into the chair and suddenly felt a little nervous tension arise in the air. Sherlock was being quiet...too quiet. I opened my eyes to find him holding a gun and aiming it at the smiley face, he had painted on the wall, only last week.

"BORED!" he shrieked as he fired off a round.

I sat there contemplating whether to stop him as it was actually providing me some entertainment as well...However all thoughts ceased on that when John came running in, and right away ripped the gun from Sherlock's hands.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?!" he shouted at Sherlock.

"Bored."

"Bored...?"

"Yes, John I don't think I stuttered BORED!"

"I'm sorry...I'm going out...Charlotte just make sure he doesn't blow the place up, and by the way didn't you think you could stop him?"

I lifted one eye up as I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I get bored too..."

He huffed frustrated and left with a shake of his head.

"Not good?" he questioned.

"Yeah, a bit...a bit not good."

We sat there in silence for a moment before he looked at me and sighed.

"I'm still bored..."

"I can see that."

"Entertain me?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"How?"

"Anything, Anything to make the boredom go away!" he shouted.

I glanced around the room trying to think of things, that could entertain him when I came across his violin. I smiled fondly, remembering how we use to be quite the musical team. I grinned as I got up and handed him gracefully his violin.

He looked at me, unsure for a moment before, I began to hum the song I wanted him to play. His eyes widened marginally but none the less he began to play as I smiled and began to sing.

_Though the winter blows bitter cold_  
_And bright days are done_  
_There's a season we'll soon behold_  
_When we'll all laugh in the sun_

_Though we danced and sang through the night_  
_Now those nights are none_  
_Soon they'll come a new morning light_  
_We'll sing and dance in the sun_

_Though the fates have torn us apart_  
_And we don't know how or when_  
_With the dawn I know in my heart_  
_We'll be together again_

_I've known you a life and a day_  
_But we've just begun_  
_Come with me I'll show you the way_  
_We'll soon live free in the sun_

_We'll soon live free in the sun _

My voice had the perfect soft lilt to it, and I forgot how much I had missed singing. How much I missed singing with him.

I looked at him and beamed.

"You remember."

"Of course, this was the song your mother use to sing you, and when she had to be hospitalized, you asked me to learn the piece. We worked on it together and performed it for your mother."

I smiled and laughed at the memory.

"It became our song." I said slightly shyly.

He looked into my eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Yes. I suppose it did."

We each broke out into a light chuckle and I looked away feeling a blush creep up my neck. I frowned internally, why was I acting like a schoolgirl?

"Your voice is still very good."

"Thank you, Sherly. I have to say your violin skills are still impeccable and flawless."

I looked away and felt my hands twitch, he looked at me curiously and then his eyes lit up with understanding.

"You miss the piano."

I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Yes, and not just playing but the one at the manor...your grande piano..."

"I believe it is yours since only you and Mycroft know how to play."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Because My, doesn't count does he." I teased.

"Of course not!" he scoffed in a playful way.

I laughed and was about to retort back when we were forced to the ground from an explosion, debris flying everywhere.

* * *

**Next is the memory! Oh what memory shall it be (; **

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Memory-16th Birthday_

_I woke up, groggy as ever in my room at the Manor. I looked out the window and saw it was sunny and bright out. I turned to the clock and saw it was 8:00 a.m. I groaned as I flopped back onto my bed, in three...two..one..._

_"CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!"_

_I groaned into my pillow. Sadly I did know. It was me and Sher's 16th birthday, and of course... being the posh and well-mannered lady that she is decided this was an occasion to throw a party. And not just any party, the Holmes' don't just throw parties, no they ARE the party. I grimaced remembering the other day, when we visited my mother in the hospital, how was whispering and giggling into my mother's ear. My mother gave her a nod with her warm kind smile, and then it was just us two. _

_"She's throwing you a sweet sixteen." she had told me. _

_"But Mum you know how I HATE parties and so does Sherly! Can't you talk her out of it! Knowing her she'll make it so pink I'll throw up!" _

_My mother had laughed at that. _

_"You know Julie is my best friend, love. She only cares and wants to see you be a wonderful lady."_

_I had scowled at the comment. _

_"I'm not a lady!"_

_My mother smirked and then sighed. _

_"Julie agreed to take you in when I...have my bad times like these. The least you could do is let her throw you a party, and I'm sure Sherlock will help you have a great time, dear."_

_I nodded and enveloped her in a hug. _

_"I wish you could come..." I whispered._

_She gave a sad smile as she stroked my hair. _

_"Me too love, Happy Birthday and tell Sherlock the same and that I better see him in here soon. That boy has to tell me all about his newest experiment he was telling me about last time he visited. I'm curious to see how it turned out!" _

_I smiled and had left feeling better. I had always loved how my mom was so loving, kind, and understanding. It wasn't fair she had to deal with this...this sickness. People like her didn't deserve it. _

_"UP AND ADAM CHARLOTTE! SHERLOCK DEAR YOU TOO!"_

_I reluctantly got up and stalked to my private bathroom. I quickly showered and got dressed, pulling on a pair of tight jeans and a red shirt. I put my hair into a ponytail and decided that was good enough as I quickly trotted down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen seeing My, eating a bagel with some coffee and Sherlock looking very disinterested in his bowl of Cheerio's. _

_"Oh...Charlotte dear...uhm that will do for now, but before guests arrive I have a lovely dress for you to have to look like the lovely lady you are! And Sherlock valiant effort dear, but I want the black trousers, not your navy ones."_

_"Is there a difference mother?" I bit back a laugh at his snarky attitude. _

_"Yes, now Sherlock dear please be good."_

_"Yes Sherlock be good for mummy please." remarked Mycroft as he took a sip of his coffee. _

_Sherlock glared at him as I sat down next to Sherlock. _

_"Happy birthday twin!" I whispered. _

_"We're not actually siblings, so we couldn't be twins."_

_I sighed and ruffled his hair. _

_"Lockie, you take things so literal! But that's why your my best friend." I beamed at him. _

_He raised his eyebrow and didn't say anything. That was okay, I never needed confirmation in our relationship, if he didn't like me, he would have never tolerated me this long. _

_"What do you want for breakfast, Charlie?" asked Sherlock as threw away his left over food. _

_"Nothing, I'm not hungry."_

_He raised his eyebrow but said nothing. _

_"Are you sure, because I distinctly heard your stomach growling."_

_"Sherly, I'm fine! Come on! Let's go take a walk before we are forced to go to this damned party!"_

_"Language, Charlie." _

_"Oh shut up My! Remember the last time you tried making a smart remark." _

_He grimaced as he remembered how I had gotten into his computer and changed his essay about politics to one about something less boring, namely how he wanted to be a stripper called the sexy-cakes. Let's just say he had a nasty phone call from the headmaster at his private school, and had to rewrite his paper, correctly. Sherlock couldn't stop laughing for a week after Mycroft barged into our secret 'not so secret' place and was none the less pleased at my handy work. _

_We left the manor and took a walk to the garden just outside the manor's limits. It was an old garden, and we had found this spot 6 years ago, and I wanted to fix it up, so we had read all that we could on gardening, stored it in our mind-palaces or in my case mind-hard drive and now it was a beautiful. Truly gorgeous as the trees and flowers blossomed and the grass was always so green and soft. Walking down the path we went into our 'secret place' or a shed near the garden. _

_It was a simple shed with blankets, pillows, our favorite books on some shelves Sherlock had put in, his extra violin, and folders with what seemed like unlimited sheet music. It was our escape from Sherlock's mother's overbearing and proper nature, that could be a handful. His father was never home and when he was he always showed his favoritism to Mycroft. He rarely spoke to Sherlock and I, and if he did it was never under good circumstances. He tolerated me in his house because he was close to my father, before he died, plus the fact my mother and his wife were best friends, in a way I will never understand to how that had happened. So we created our escape here, in our little shed. _

_"Present time!" I squealed. _

_We grinned and exchanged our gifts. He opened his first and broke out into an even wider grin. _

_"Thank you Charlie! I think he will be my new friend" he mused, looking over the skull._

_I shrugged. _

_"Only for the best, his name is Cornwall by the way." _

_He nodded and placed the skull carefully on the shelf. I opened my carefully and felt a smile grace my face. _

_In the box, was a ring. It was beautiful and lovely and I wondered why he would get me such a thing? _

_"Read the engraving."_

_I turned the ring and felt myself go into a slight shock. _

**_'Simply Us'_**

_**"**__I didn't know what to get engraved on it, and I thought 'Best Friends Forever' was childish and immature and also completely untrue as you know and I mean it has a ring to it, I mean we are just-."_

_I cut him off as I lunged at him with a hug. _

_"I'm sorry for the sentiment, but this...is wonderful Sher...so amazing. I couldn't of asked for more." _

_"It's your birthday...I think I can allow some sentiment." _

_I grinned and slipped it on, a perfect fit. _

_"Now the party starts soon...I think we can have phase two early." _

_He chuckled and agreed, and went to our secret stash pulling out two joints with a lighter. _

_We sat for half an hour, giggling and getting high like the teenagers we were. Soon we decided to head back and get ready. _

_I stumbled into my room and saw the dress was laid out for me. It was actually quite pretty...it was a deep purple and black laced dress and brought out my eyes considerably. I quickly curled my hair and applied minimal makeup. My eyes were still red slightly but it was hardly noticeable anymore with the makeup. I began to giggle, I was going to attend my own party high. _

_I made my way to the foyer where the party was being held. There was music and food and people I had never seen in my lifetime circling the room. I looked over and saw Sherlock standing by a punch bowl, looking down trying to hide his red eyes. I giggled as I sauntered over there. _

_"Why don't you look dashing!"_

_He looked up and I saw his cheeks turn a slight shade redder. I glanced at him curiously. What was wrong?_

_I looked down and saw my dress was fine. _

_"You look...lovely." he provided. I laughed. _

_"No need to be all compliementy!" _

_I was about to go off, when he grabbed my wrist. _

_"But no..you do look...lovely."_

_I blushed and waved him off. _

_I looked at him and saw how fitted his suit was and blushed slightly. What was going on!_

_"I stand by my statement earlier, you look rather dashing."_

_We both began to giggle for a second before Mycroft came over, and was about to say something before he scowled. _

_"Really you both? Getting high before your party?" _

_I grimaced. _

_"It's my party and I'll get high if I want too."_

_Sherlock smirked and seemed to agree._

_"Just...behave will you two? Mummy worked hard on this for you two."_

_"Hardly. It seems it's more for the adults, then us." _

_I rolled my eyes and shooed him away. _

_The party was pretty dull, the only entertainment we had was deducing the people there. There were many adulterers and cat lovers among us and even a few dim wits who only came because it was a Holmes' party. I hardly thought this party was for us, but I suppose it is the thought that counts. _

_Eventually the music slowed and Mrs. Holmes made an announcement. _

_" I think it's time for the birthday boy and girl to have a dance together!" _

_I gulped pretty loudly, as dancing in front of people, doing anything really in front of so many people made me anxious. I looked at Sherlock and he looked as stoic as ever...figured. Darn sociopath!_

_He led me to the middle of the floor and I watched as the adults grinned, especially Mrs. Holmes and Mycroft stood there with an amused smirk. I turned back to Sherlock and grimaced. _

_"So many people..." I whispered as we started to move. _

_"Ignore them." he stated simply. _

_I frowned. _

_"I can't exactly do that easily."_

_"Then just focus on me..." _

_I blinked and then focused my gaze on his eyes. For a whole 5 minutes we effortlessly danced and maneuvered around the room, and I just kept my gaze on him. He twirled me around a few times and even dipped me twice. When our dance was finished, I almost felt sad that it seemed to end so quick. _

_"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked. _

_I smiled and shook my head. _

_"I suppose not."_

_We were pushed over to a table by Mycroft, telling us the cake was ready. We snickered as Mycroft of course eyed the cake hungrily. pushed her way through and then grinned as she lit the candles. _

_"Okay you two! Make a wish!"_

_We both looked at each other and smiled a small smile, before we blew out the candles together. _

_"Happy Birthday Sherlock."_

_"Happy Birthday Charlie."_

* * *

**OKAY! MEMORY UNO! COMPLETO!**

**I wanted to show how close they were in many aspects, Sherlock probably seems OOC here, but this is how he acted with Charlie. He has moments where she makes him human, plus he was a teenager I mean thats when EVERYONES a bit sentimental. Now the ring will play into effect obviously and them here with the drugs kinda shows their slow decent into drugs, of course something will trigger it but thats for another time!**

**I made very...into their lives. I read many fanfics where is never there or portrayed as a horrible mom, what if she was just a little...different. I love the way I made and I think when I post more memories you'll see how plays a big part and whatnot. **

**I know some people might not like this, so it's cool if you don't! You could always skip the memories if you dont wish to read them! They probably won't have too major a part of the story, just small simple things, if somethings big I can explain it before or after the chapter! **

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

The Game Is On

"Charlie are you okay!" shouted Sherlock as he stood up, pushing the debris off and away from him.

"Oi! I'm fine! I'm fine!"

I stood up and groaned at the pain in my shoulder. Shit, I must have landed wrong and dislocated it. I shot him a grimace as I managed to stand up, shakily.

"Charlie, your shoulder is dislocated." he said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes and clutched my shoulder again in pain.

"Okay so I'm not fine! Shit! Get me a rag so I can bite down." I asked through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

I gave him a blank stare.

"Because I have to pop it back in the socket."

He grimaced.

"I'm not letting you do that by yourself."

I scowled at him and rolled my eyes.

"I've done it loads of time when I was Azrael, do you think Moriarty was all loving and concerned about all his pawns? No he told us to fix it before our next job or suffer through."

My voice was numb as I recalled all the injuries I would sustain and how many dislocated shoulders and legs even fingers I had to fix myself. I shivered thinking about the scars on my sides from slap dash stitches at best from cuts and gashes from fighting. The three bullets I had to pull out myself with only tweezers and then stitch up. It made me cringe as I remembered how careless and naive I had been in the beginning when I started doing legwork how I thought myself to be invincible. Hah, I learned quickly.

"Well, here I don't want you to suffer and I am taking you to the hospital."

I gave him a sly grin.

"Is that sentiment, Sherly?"

He frowned.

"Kidding, but can we please not go to a hospital. I'm not that fond of them..." I trailed off thinking about my mother.

His features softened and he nodded.

"Would you let John fix it?"

"Yeah, I suppose I could let him."

His lips twitched upward and then he sighed as he stared at the wall.

"Now...how did this happen." Sherlock trailed off as he began to think.

I heard footsteps and saw it was John, huffing and out of breath as he burst in.

"You both alright?"

"She dislocated her shoulder." he said pointing to my limp arm.

He nodded and walked over to my gingerly picking my arm up. I winced at the slight pain and he grimaced.

"I'm going to have to pop it back in, it's going to hurt, I'm afraid."

"I know, just do it."

I gritted my teeth and braced for the pain, John counted to three and then there was a shocking pain and I saw white streaks in my vision but didn't make one sound. I hesitantly rolled my shoulder and fought through the aching pain.

"Don't move it too much."

"No it's fine, now. It's been dislocated so many times, I recover relatively fast."

John frowned at my statement as he got up and walked over to Sherlock.

"Their saying it's a gas leak, aren't they." he murmured.

"Yeah, I saw it on the news..."

"It wasn't." Sherlock stated.

"Of course not..." trailed off John.

I poured myself a glass of water and saw my phone vibrate on the counter. I held my glass in the hand as I opened the text.

_Azrael, did you like my present?-JM_

I dropped my glass in shock and heard it shatter as it hit the ground. Sherlock and John immediately rushed to my side.

"Charlie."

_It was lovely, what do you want?-CF_

_To play a game, what do I usually want?-JM_

_What's the game? -CF_

_You'll find out soon, ciao-JM_

I swore as I read the last text. Damn him.

"He's playing a game." was all I said. My voice devoid of emotion.

Sherlock's phone rang and it played 5 pips as a picture of trainers comes into view on a message. I knew exactly what the bastard was doing. i just prayed I was wrong.

Soon Sherlock's phone got an unknown call he picked it up and put it on speaker. A terrified woman, obviously reading a message from someone tells him if he does not solve the riddle, she will die.

"You have 12 hours." she sobbed.

I grimaced and ran my hand through my hair, trying to think. I picked up my phone and shot Lestrade a text.

_Woman might get blown up, received a call from her. Have 12 hours to solve a puzzle, Sherlock is on it. As am I. We'll be at Scotland Yard in an hour.-CF_

_Jesus...alright-GL_

I turned to Sherlock and John.

"Yes, this is what he's capable of. Sherlock go inform Lestrade what's going on and bring him back here, while I go talk to . You know as well as I do, where that picture is from." He nodded grimly and John followed after him.

Why, oh why did Sherlock have to attract the attention of a man such as James Moriarty.

_How does it feel to be on the opposite side?-JM_

_Better, then on your side.-CF_

_Don't lie Azrael, you are a killer and will always be one. You are a criminal. You will never be on the side of the angels.-JM_

_I can try.-CF_

_Trying is boring.-JM_

_Not when I try, be prepared Moriarty, because when it's time. I will bring you down without a moment's hesitation.-CF_

_I do like my pawns with fire. Just be careful you don't get burned.-JM_

* * *

**Not my favorite chapter but it will do.**

**People are still favoriting and following so I assume, it must be okay still! **

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Double digits baby! **

* * *

Puzzle Pieces

An hour later having gone into the abandoned 221C with the help of , we have the trainers and are on our way to Barts. Lestrade telling us to fill him in when necessary and reminding Sherlock a woman's life is on the line. I had glared at Lestrade and sent him a look.

"Why are we going to Barts?" I asked, unsure.

"The lab there, I can examine these, do keep up Charlie."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands up in a mock surrender. John sent me a smirk as I giggled. We hurried into Barts and we came across a young woman with long hair and bright doe eyes. She was quite cute in a mousy way, but I could tell this woman was quite the pushover and I can deduce why she would be. Sherlock...

She looked at me curiously and I smiled.

"Hi I'm Charlotte, but please call me Charlie." I said warmly.

"Molly, Molly Hooper! What are you doing here with Sherlock?"

"Examining sneakers." said Sherlock, already behind the microscope inspecting it, with John at his sides. My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

_Don't say a word, or face the consequences.-JM_

I frowned and put away my phone. What could he mean? I didn't know till Molly walked out and came back in a few minutes later, with none other than Moriarty himself.

I tensed, and he gave me a sly look. I relaxed and saw how he looked...for lack of better word...gay.

"Oh Sherlock, this is my new boyfriend Jim from IT. We're going out for dinner later." I could tell she was trying to get a reaction from Sherlock. He looked over 'Jim' and I could tell he was trying to bite back a grin. He obviously made the obvious deduction of him already being gay, or playing gay since he knew that wasn't Moriarty.

He stumbles over Sherlock and pretends to act like a schoolboy around him. He seemingly places his number over a petri-dish he knocks over and it takes all my self-restraint and the warning from him, not to do something, anything. He leaves as Molly beams and I saw Sherlock look over at her, with his...oh no...

"Sherlock." I said in a warning tone.

"Molly, I'm afraid your dating a gay man."

John and me share an exasperated look.

"I..I don't know what you mean! Jim likes me..he likes..me."

I frowned at her stuttering, if only she knew she'd be better of anyway..

She walked away in a huff and I glared at him as I smacked his shoulder.

"Ow!"

'Ow is right you git! She just wanted to make you feel jealous and even though he may be...gay." I hesitated on the last part, I cursed inwardly as I continued on." It doesn't mean you have to be a proper git, ya know."

He sighed and waved me off.

"Do you want to know about the sneakers now, or are we going to keep talking about how I am a git."

"Pushing it Sherlock, just get on with it." I growled.

"These shoes, Charlie don't these shoes look familiar."

I glanced at them and tried to remember where I had seen them. I gasped.

"Carl Powers."

"Exactly."

"Who's Carl Powers?" asked John, confused.

"A boy who died, Sherlock thought something was fishy about his death, since he had a seizure in the pool and died. He wasn't prone to seizures, so Sherlock thought something was up. We were young so anything we said was disregarded, but his death was no accident."

"So you think Moriarty killed Carl Powers?"

Sherlock and John looked at me expectantly. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck.

"I honestly don't know, he never discussed his past, no matter how 'close' you seemed to him. We were all his pets or pawns, we were all dispensable."

They nodded and I began to think, could Moriarty have killed Carl Powers, those many years ago? I wouldn't put it past him, especially since this is part of the riddle.

"So what was on the sneakers?"

Sherlock grinned.

"Carl Power's cause of death."

I smiled wryly.

"How so?"

"His eczema medication it was poisoned."

I grinned, as Sherlock dialed Moriarty and told him the answer. Soon enough we heard a sobbing woman, calling out for help. She told us her location and I phoned Lestrade right away and within 20 minutes she was freed. I

John just shook his head amazed at Sherlock and I couldn't help but agree. Sherlock Holmes was an amazing man.

We were about to leave Scotland Yard when 4 more pips went off after Sherlock answered his phone, and a picture of a sports car stained with blood was shown. Right on queue, another hostage calls Sherlock and only gives him 8 hours to solve the riddle. Sherlock's eyes were bright just as they ever were with a case, but I knew he felt some pressure knowing people's lives were at stake.

"You okay?" I asked him concerned.

"Fine. Lestrade anything with a sports car?"

"No? Oh...yes..yes there is. Another bomb?" Lestrade asked, worry framing his features. Sherlock gave a curt nod and Lestrade sighed.

"How long?"

"8 Hours."

"Jesus...Go...Go and let me know again when you can."

Sherlock nodded and sauntered away with John at his heels. I looked back momentarily at the tired and stressed DI and gave him a small smile.

"You can believe in Sherlock Holmes."

"Can I...he seems too..."

"Lestrade, I've known him since the day I came out of the womb, and while he is the most infuriating and most of the time non-feeling human being, he is not a machine, and he knows the value of life. I will never stop believing in Sherlock. Never. And you shouldn't either."

I turned away as I heard the DI give a chuckle.

"If I didn't know better I would say that you love him."

I gave him a smirk and shook my head.

"Watch yourself Detective Inspector."

I continued to walk away, but as I kept walking I couldn't help but wonder, if maybe the DI was onto something.

I shook my head and laughed, there was no way I was in love Sherlock.

He was my best friend, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

**Again, for some reason I don't think this is one of my better chapters...so sorry if your all like...O.O what is this? Because honestly I don't know xD **

**So on second thought...don't review xD **

**Next chapter I swear will be better!**

"


	11. Chapter 11

Pip After Pip

After solving the second riddle, which Sherlock deduced that Ian Monkford paid the agency owner to disappear. He was exhausted. Another pip and a picture came about the death of Connie Price, a makeover tv host. A blind older woman, had been the hostage and she had given him 12 hours. He had solved it, deducing that the death was caused by the housekeeper, from botox injections. Sadly though the woman started to describe Moriarty and a sniper had fired, killing the woman. Sherlock's face had been one of disbelief and hidden sadness. I knew that got to him. We didn't have time to mourn as a fourth pip had come with a picture of Thames River. A corpse had been found there earlier and bruises had been in the pattern of the mysterious 'Golem' an assassin. Through a lot of running around and interviewing people who had known the dead man, Sherlock had discovered that the guard was killed because the recently discovered 'Vermeer' painting was a fake.

Lestrade, Sherlock, John, and I were currently in the museum calling Moriarty telling him we had figured out the riddle. The woman in charge of the painting insisted it wasn't a fake, but I scowled at her.

"Shut up, it is! I used to steal paintings from time to time and this is a fake."

I had stolen Vermeer's before and something was off although I couldn't tell what.

"It's a fake," said Sherlock triumphantly. We were waiting for the sound of the victim to say where they were. We weren't sure who was the hostage as we only received the pips and the picture message, with no phone call.

"How." came the voice of a whimpering child.

I cringed, he had a child. Lestrade turned pale as John look horrified. The woman just stood there gaping.

"I...I don't know." stammered Sherlock.

"Wait! Wait I just need time. Can I have time!" he says suddenly, trying to persuade Moriarty.

"Ten..."

Sherlock looks at the painting, trying to quickly deduce something.

"Nine..."

"Eight..."

"How!" he shouted at the woman.

"No wait don't answer it has to be me!" He turned his eyes back to the painting.

"Seven..."

"Six..."

"Sherlock, it's a child." whispered John.

"Five..."

"ITS A CHILD!" shouted Lestarde, I looked at him understandingly, he had kids, this probably hit home.

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Jesus..Sherly..." I whispered.

"Two..."

"One..."

"THE SUPERNOVA!" Sherlock shouted in the phone.

"Mommy?" came the child's voice.

Sherlock handed the phone to Lestrade as he breathed a sigh of relief. I took a deep breath and so did John.

We left and came home to Baker Street, we weren't home for maybe more than an hour before Sherlock stated he was leaving for a while.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

He left in a hurry, and I gave John an apologetic glance.

"I'm going out too, you alright here?"

"Yeah, of course! Be careful."

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Always am." I winked.

I left and started walking when I received a text.

_Look to your left-JM_

I tensed and hesitantly looked to my left as I saw a dark alleyway.

"Shit." I muttered, as I braced myself.

Three guys came out with smirks.

"Shit indeed love."

"Sebastian, Michael, and Alan...lovely to see you again."

"Azrael, it's good to see you too, love. It seems you've been a bad girl." said Michael.

"Aww Michael, I am the 'Angel of Death' you might think twice about that knife." I indicated to the one in his left sleeve that was concealed.

"You've gone soft." spat Alan.

"Think so?..." I mused.

"I know so.." he stated.

"Well then...only one way to find out."

I put my hands up in a guarding manner and smirked.

"With pleasure sweetheart." grinned Moran.

Michael lunged at me left arm extended hoping to land a blow, I ducked and swiped my leg out, sweeping him off his feet. He landed with a thud, but quickly sprang back up as Moran tried to come in from behind. I ducked down and extended my leg into the air, keeping my balance perfectly as the toe of my boot connected with his nose. He grunted and moved back a bit from the impact. Alan sped at me, hurtling three punches my way, I expertly blocked all three and quickly swatted his arm down as my leg connected with his man parts and as he gasped clutching his lower regions, the heel of my boot connected with the back of his head. I heard a sickening crack as his face bashed against the pavement. One down.

I quickly turned around and was met with a kick to my stomach from Michael. I grunted and did a backwards flip as I avoided his knife lunging at me. As he thrust his arm forward I stepped to the side, grabbed his arm sent a hook kick straight to his mid section and held his hand back on the pressure point, making him drop the knife straight into my waiting hand. I grabbed it and without a moment's hesitation drove it into his heart and saw the life drain from his eyes. I removed the blood soaked knife and panted glaring at Moran. Two Down, One to go.

"You really are an Angel of Death, aren't you Azrael."

I laughed bitterly and held the knife up.

"You and me Moran. Student and Teacher."

"I'm afraid that's where your wrong."

I snorted.

"How so."

"We're not alone."

Three other men, suddenly lunged at me and held me in a tight grip. I grimaced, as I tried fighting to no avail.

Moran cocked his fist and sent it flying straight to my jaw.

I grunted with the impact and felt my mouth fill with blood. I spat some out and glared as I felt blood spilling out of my mouth.

"Stop fighting, you might want to listen, as Jim has your little friends."

I stopped and felt myself go pale. He had Sherlock and John.

"Thankfully, the pool is only 3 buildings away, you might want to hurry."

I ran as fast as I could as I was released from their grips. I barged into the pool center as John was standing there with bombs attached to him and Sherlock and Moriarty having what seems like a calm discussion. I stumbled over to Sherlock as Moriarty grinned.

"Enjoy my present to you?"

I snarled at him as I sent John a concerned look.

"John...are..you okay?" I huffed, still slightly out of breath.

He gave a curt nod and I turned to Moriarty.

"Azrael, i've missed you." he said in a soft voice.

"Too bad, the same can't be said for me." I spat.

"Manners...Manners. So I was informed you killed Alan and Michael. Quite brutally, I might add. You haven't lost your touch have you?"

"They deserved it." I said coldly.

Sherlock looked at me with wide eyes, not use to me seeing such harshness and coldness from me.

"Did they?" mused Jim. He put a finger to his temple and grinned.

"With all the things you've done...don't you think you deserve death as well?" he asked with slight condescension.

I grimaced and cleared my throat.

"Yes, but before my death, my final wish is to see you rot in hell, you bastard."

He laughed as his eyes twinkled.

"Such fire. That's why I chose you, I knew you would turn into this fiery woman. But like I told you as a warning, don't get burned, deary."

He turned to Sherlock as I continued my glare.

"I will burn the heart out of you."

"I have been reliably informed I don't have one." he stated bluntly.

"Ahh, but we both know that's not true."

He looked between John and I, before returning his gaze to Sherlock.

I secretly took out my phone and began texting behind my back, there was one person who might be able to distract Moriarty.

_If I send you the signal, I'm going to need a distraction. Can you do this?- A_

I held my phone behind my back as I turned back to the conversation.

"Oh don't be dull, one day I will kill you. But not today. I owe you a fall Sherlock." he turned to me. "Azrael I may owe you a fall as well. Not sure quite yet. Ciao."

He turned and walked out. Sherlock quickly went to John, undoing the jacket with the bombs and sliding it away from us. John breathed a sigh of relief and shakily collapsed to the ground, I went over to him, concerned.

"You alright?"

He nodded and kept breathing.

"You look like you took a few nasty punches. You alright?" he asked as he eyes my bloody lips and chin.

"I'm fine, yeah totally fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I said rather fastly due to nerves.

I got up and walked over to Sherlock.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine yeah fine."

I frowned.

"No your not, you just scratched your neck with a gun..."

"And you just killed two men." he retorted.

I flinched and sighed.

"It was..."

"Necessary." he finished.

I nodded and was about say something else, when Moriarty came strolling back in.

"I'm soooooo changeable!" he shouted.

I quickly pulled out my phone and sent the signal.

_Dinner?-A_

I turned and saw Sherlock had pointed the gun at the bombs. I looked and saw that snipers were aiming at us. I grimaced. Come on..come on...

Sure enough, his phone went off, playing his ringtone 'Staying Alive'. I grinned.

Moriarty rolled his eyes and answered it.

"Hello."

"Yes this is him."

"WHAT! SAY THAT AGAIN! And know that if you are lying to me, I will find you and I will skinnnn youuu."

He turned to us with a somber expression.

"Sorry wrong day to die. We'll be in touch."

He walked away and left with a snap of his fingers, the snipers were gone and so was he.

We all let out a shaky breath and sighed in relief.

"Who did you text?" asked Sherlock.

"A...friend."

"I see..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on!" I tugged at both Sherlock and John's sleeves.

"I am starved let's get some food."

John smiled and agreed and the two of them walked off first. I felt my phone buzz and I shook my head and slightly smiled at the text.

_Love too. xoxo- IA_


	12. Chapter 12

**Memory Time. **

* * *

_Memory- Bullied_

_Ever since we had started schooling we had always been bullied. Sherlock and I had just turned 6 and starting the first year of primary school. _

_"Charlie, what if the people are dull?" whined Sherlock. _

_I looked at him and rolled my eyes. _

_"Lockie, most people are dull, compared to you."_

_"You're not dull."_

_I smiled._

_"Thanks, but really we will learn all sorts of things here!"_

_"Why couldn't Mycroft just keep teaching us Arithmetic and English studies at home." pouted Sherlock. _

_"He has his own studies, and you know that! Come on, we're going to make so many new friends!" I claimed cheerfully. _

_He nodded and eventually had stopped grumbling. We were bright for age, exceptionally bright. Mycroft taught us basic maths and over the summer we recently had studied geometry and trigonometry. We also knew how to read and write, as we had learned that 3 years ago. and my mother were very proud, my mother often laughing and telling us to slow down, but she never stopped our learning. We craved knowledge, both Sherlock and I, and Mycroft was happy to oblige us. _

_We arrived at the school, by the Holmes' butler, Alfred. Alfred was a kindred old man, he loved all the Holmes' kids plus myself. He was like a grandfather to me, and Sherlock, and often looked out for us children. _

_"Okay you lot," he said grinning, " behave and have a wonderful day. Sherlock, no mean deductions that means, and Charlotte don't grin either missy! I mean you too!" He tried to sound stern but was still grinning and amusement sparkled in his eyes. _

_"Bye Alfred, I'll keep Lockie out of trouble!"_

_"Hey! Oh bye Alfred!" shouted Sherlock, running after me as I sprinted to the door. _

_"Charlie wait up!" _

_I stopped and waited for him. He smoothed his trousers and shirt down and I turned to him with a grin. _

_"Our new adventure!"_

_"Hardly." he scowled. "I can already feel the boring and stupidity. _

_I giggled, but then playfully smacked his arm. _

_"Sher, behave will you!"_

_He rolled his eyes and I grinned, pulling him into the classroom. _

_"Hello! You must be Sherlock Holmes, and Charlotte Fritz." said a young woman. _

_I saw the look in Sherlock's eyes and internally groaned...oh dear. _

_"Your Miss Jennifer, our teacher for the year. By the state of you, i'd deduce this is your first year teaching. Your boyfriend recently broke up with you hence your puffy eyes, and you love children and since you can't have any, you picked a job you'd be around them."_

_I gave Sherlock a glare as I looked to Miss Jennifer. _

_"I'm sorry for Sherlock's uhm deduction, he can't help himself sometimes. He didn't mean it badly." _

_Surprisingly, she smiled. _

_"I know, I'm a little shocked...but it's okay sweetheart. I know Sherlock's a good boy and will definetly grow up to be a good man." she said softly, no judgement in her eyes. I grinned. She was a nice a teacher! _

_Sherlock looked around sheepishly and muttered an apology. Miss Jennifer just smiled and nodded. _

_We walked over to a table with a boy and two girls and went to go sit next to them. _

_"Hi my name is Charlie!" I said with a big smile to a girl with auburn hair in pigtails and a purple dress"_

_"Hello! I'm Katie, and these are Jamie and Luke." She indicated to the other girl and boy._

_"This is Sherlock!" I pointed to Sherly and they waved a hello as he gave a nod. _

_But the dream was over before it even began as he did what he always did. _

_Deduce. _

_"Katie is actually a year older than all of us held back because she failed last year. She has her hair in pigtails, because her mummy thinks she looks sweet in them. Jamie is spoiled and only is using Katie for her barbie dolls she recently __acquired over Christmas, and lastly Luke is from a small family, most likely from the outer country and is considered a 'hick' and misses his cow, Betsy." _

_I opened my eyes as I had shut them when he began his deductions. Luke was glaring, Jamie and Katie were now fighting, with tears in Katie's eyes. _

_"Go away!"_

_"You're so mean!"_

_Sherlock looked at them confused as he gave me a nervous look. _

_"Not good?"_

_I looked at him and gave him small sad smile. _

_"A bit not good...yes."_

_I tugged his sleeve and we sat farthest away from everyone, as the class began to hate us as Katie and Jamie spread what happened around. _

_We were outside playing during recess when Sherlock sighed. _

_"I'm not good...to have around if you want to make friends. So if you want to go and play with the others..I understand." he stated nonchalantly. _

_"I'm not going to leave you Sherlock."_

_"Go...It's fine."_

_"But.."_

_"GO!"_

_I flinched away from him and frowned. _

_"FINE! BE A MEANIE FACE!" I shouted. _

_He stuck his tongue out and made some comment of my remark being immature and childish. _

_I scoffed and turned away and went to join the jump rope group. As soon as it was my turn, i felt guilty. I shouldn't have left. I finished my turn and with a wave ran off to go find Sherlock. _

_I turned around the building and gasped as I saw Sherlock being ganged up on by some older kids. _

_"What'd you say about my mother?"_

_Sherlock was curled up in a ball and I glared at them. _

_"OI! LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE. OR YOU'S GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!" I shouted as i stalked towards them. _

_"Hey little girl, leave us be with him, we won't rough him up to bad!" _

_As soon as I was only a foot away and I cocked my fist and punched the one straight in the nose. _

_"AY!" he shouted. _

_They sent a few kicks and punches my way and I cried out in pain. Sherlock got up and jumped on one's back. _

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

_Eventually, they left shouting remarks at us as the bell rang. _

_I grinned up at him through my now forming black eye. _

_" I'll never leave Sherlock. Your my best friend."_

_Sherlock grinned with blood seeping from his lips. _

_"Like I said your not dull."_

_I smiled and we walked back into the school arm in arm grinning ear to ear. _

_Later when Alfred came around he saw our disheveled appearances and frowned. _

_"Dear me, what on earth happened to you rascals?" _

_I grinned as did Sherlock. _

_"Just a little rough playing!" I said brightly. _

_He shook his head and laughed. _

_"As long as the other kids look worse!" he joked. _

_"They might not look worse, but at least Sherlock and I have each other." _

_Sherlock smiled at me as I smiled at him and I swear Alfred couldn't look any happier. _

* * *

**Little fluff for ya'll. **


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner?

Things had returned to being relatively normal. Well as normal as things could be. We still had an eye out for Moriarty, but things were calm on that front. I had decided to stay home with Sherlock, as John was sent to fill in for Sherlock, since the case was below a solid 7 on his scale of interesting. Sherlock was dressed in nothing but a sheet and I was in nothing more than my blue robe. An overweight man sat on the couch looking like he had just had the fright of his life. Sherlock and I sat side by side viewing John through the webcam.

"Show me it again." asked Sherlock as he observed.

"Now the car."

I sat back and sipped on my coffee and got up to eat something.

" ." said a new voice.

I turned around.

'Miss Fritz."

I nodded as Sherlock scanned the men.

"We're going to need you to come with us. Get them some clothes." he motioned to the other man. He nodded and went off in out bedrooms.

He closed the computer and grimaced.

"And where am I going?" questioned Sherlock.

"We" I corrected as I got pushed over to Sherlock.

He then smirked as he scanned again and rolled his eyes.

"I know exactly where we're going."

~Buckingham Palace~

"Sherlock..why are we in Buckingham palace?"

"No idea."

"Sherly..."

"Charlie, I really don't know."

I sighed.

I looked over and saw John had come.

"John." I smiled.

He sat down and looked at us. He then scanned us and cleared his throat.

"Sherlock are you wearing pants?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Charlie..."

"Nope."

"Ok."

I was the first to bust out laughing as John and Sherlock followed suit.

"Oh I am seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray." laughed John.

Sherlock and I kept laughing, we all just shook our heads.

"What are we doing here, guys?" John asked still smiling.

"No idea."

"To see the queen?"

Mycroft then walked in and I began to laugh hysterically.

"Apparently."

They followed suit in laughing as Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Can you three for once act like adults."

"I blog, and they forget clothing. I think this is as adult as it gets." remarked John.

"You have a client." remarked Mycroft.

"Who is?" asked Sherlock.

"illustrious, in the extreme." remarked a man coming in.

He was certainly rich and must have something to do with the royal family. I rolled my eyes. Prat.

Mycroft shook his hand and introduced him.

"Well you should know I don't do anonymous clients. Good day." Sherlock got up and started to walk away.

'Sherlock!"

Mycroft went to step on Sherlock's sheet as he was walking away and it slipped a bit. I blushed and looked away, way too much Sherlock then I needed this early in the morning.

They bantered back in forth before Sherlock sighed and agreed to put on clothing.

"If I put on clothing so does she!"

I glared at him as he looked around victorious.

"Charlie...please?"

I groaned and got up to get changed as well.

In a few minutes I was changed as was Sherlock and we sat down again next to John.

"Do you know of this woman?"

He held a photo of Irene Adler and I smirked. Figured it'd be her.

"Charlie?"

I felt myself redden as I coughed.

"Only a few things, nothing too uhh personal."

"Right..." said Mycroft skeptically.

"You know I don't concern myself with trivia...who is she?"

"Irene Adler...professionally known as.."

"The Woman." I finished.

"Yes." said Mycroft with an eyebrow raised.

He showed photos from Irene's website as Sherlock glanced at them with slight distaste, but also intrigue?

"Don't be alarmed it has to do with sex."

"Sex doesn't alarm me." responded Sherlock quickly.

"How would you know?" he retorted. Owch. Low blow.

"Boys." I warned, glaring at Mycroft.

Mycroft cleared his throat and began to explain the situation. I held back a bitter laugh as he finished.

"So you want the photos back?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes."

"No can do, as Miss Adler's phrase here states, know when you are beaten." He went to leave.

I snorted a quick laugh as Sherlock looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed and looked away, becoming particularly observant of the wall structure.

"She doesn't want money." stated Mycroft.

Sherlock turned around, eyes lit up.

"Oh, a power play, now that is a dominatrix...ooo now this is rather exciting!"

He bounded out of the room, as I rolled my eyes.

"We'll try and get your photos back, but don't have too much hope." I said as I followed after him, with John trailing behind us. Smirking I pulled out my phone.

_Someone's being a bad girl.-CF_

_Aren't I always(;-IA_

_I suppose you are...-CF_

_When's Dinner?-IA_

_Not sure yet. -CF_

"Who are you texting?" I raised my eyes to meet his and bit back a blush.

"No one." I mumbled.

"Right..."

~Baker Street~

I changed as soon as we got home in black lace tights and a red skirt, followed by a black off the shoulder top. I fixed my hair and makeup and when I walked out, I got raised eyebrows.

"You're very dressed up..." remarked John.

"Got to look good for a dominatrix." I winked.

John gulped and turned a shade of red. I laughed and helped Sherlock pick a scarf.

"The blue is always good." I whispered in his ear, as I put the scarf around his neck, smiling.

He shivered and I smirked at him.

"What do you know?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Now telling wouldn't be fun." I winked, but as I turned away I felt my cheeks heat up. Damn it.

Before we went arrived at her house, Sherlock had John punch him, because he had this silly idea to fake being attacked. I could just tell him that there is no need for such a ridiculous plan but honestly it's going to be extremely funny and Kate is going to get a kick out of this.

When we finally were inside, Sherlock pretending to be scared and John going to get a medical kit, we were escorted into a room.I smiled and winked at Kate as she gave me a small wave and smirked. I sat down and looked around, it had been awhile, since I had been in here...

We heard footsteps and Irene walked in and smiled, as Sherlock lost whatever he was about to say, as it had died in his throat as his eyes took her in.

She was wearing nothing but heels.

Nothing.

I turned to her and smirked, how nice her battle dress.

She turned and walked over to Sherlock.

"It's hard to remember an alias, when you've had a fright, isn't that right, ."

"Irene Adler, I presume."

"You presumed correctly, love."

She turned to me and smiled. I gave her a hard glance and she very subtly nodded.

"Why Charlotte, how lovely to see you again." I smiled, good she called me by my name.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well, Irene." I smirked and she returned it.

Sherlock looked between us and put two and two together and sighed deeply.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, you've been acting strangely because of her. You two must have had some sexual encounter as to why you blushed Charlotte, every time we brought her up. But I thought you said you weren't involved with anyone?"

I blushed a deep red and heard Irene practically purr.

"I've missed that color on you, red looks so good on you."

I coughed and cleared my throat, as Sherlock stared at me with a raised eyebrow, and when I moved my gaze it fell on John standing in the doorway gaping.

"You...and her...had..." his neck had a deep red coloring and he was really struggling with words.

"Okay...Okay...Yes...I know Irene. Yes...we had uhh shared a few...intimate moments...but she has helped me out a few times and I her, so that makes us at least somewhat friends."

She gave me a playful pout.

"Just friends? But don't you remember the time in Dublith when..-"

"Irene...look I'm going to cut straight to the chase." I said cutting her off as my face stayed a tomato red.

"You all are here for the photographs. And you know I can't give them to you."

I frowned.

"Irene...this is of importance."

"And so is my safety. I need protection."

"From what?" interrupted Sherlock.

She smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sherlock turned to John and with a single glance, John left but not before asking if Irene could cover up.

"Why?" She purred.

I rolled my eyes playfully as I looked at Sherlock pleadingly to give her his coat. He gave me a glare, before I began to pout and grinned triumphantly as he shrugged of his coat and handed it to her.

"So what's the story on the car and the hiker."

"That story hasn't been released yet." I said suspiciously, she raised her eyebrows at me, and I face palmed. Of course.

"I know one of the officers, well what he likes." She winked at me.

"I remember what you like too."

I coughed again embarrassed of the sudden intensity of Sherlock's stare on me. I knew he was in silent shock that I had shared such...intimacy with Irene, but it shouldn't matter, I don't regret my time with her, but I don't think I could ever repeat it, as while I may joke and flirt with her, I wasn't interested romantically in her. The only reason I had gotten so close to her was she was one of the only females that I worked with or encountered that wasn't all bad. In fact she was one of the ones who reminded me I was still deep down Charlotte, and not Azrael.

"I'm sure you do, but Irene seriously we need the photos." I said calmly, trying to avoid Sherlock's eyes.

They soon returned to Irene and gave her vague details of the story.

"Mmmm Brainy is the new sexy." She practically purred at him. I rolled my eyes at her attempt at a flirt.

"Yes well, John guard the door." He sent John a knowing glance and he left immediately.

"Now a mother always looks to her child during a fire..." and sure enough the fire alarm went off and Irene's glance flickered to the painting about the mantle. I gave her a confused look, I didn't think she had made hard copies, because that was so unlike her. She was cleverer than that.

"And there we are. Now I do hope you don't have a baby in there." he remarked sarcastically as he pushed up under the mantle and the painting moved to reveal a safe.

Sherlock began to run through possible combinations when all of sudden 3 men walked in with guns.

"Everyone on the floor NOW!" said one in an American accent.

I was next to Irene as we knelt down and John was on my left, directly in the middle I glanced at Sherlock, curiosity in my eyes. I couldn't deduce much besides they were obviously very high up in the American government. But why would they care about compromising photos of a possible royal? It didn't make sense.

"Do you want me on the ground too?" asked Sherlock with a raised eyebrow. I held back a snort.

"No, I want you to open the safe."

"I don't have the combination."

"Yes, you do. I heard you talking about it."

"That was only the first number, I don't know the rest."

"On the count of three...shoot and Miss Fritz."

I felt a barrel of a gun pressed to the back of my neck but that didn't stop me from shooting John a worried glance.

"Oh jesus." I heard him mutter.

"It's fine John." I whispered shooting him a glance that clearly said I was willing to take the bullet for him. I knew if i timed it right I would be able to push John out of the way in time to save him. Although I would most likely be dead, that'd be alright. I...I didn't deserve this life, I had already screwed up so much of it, I was willing to die to save my friends.

"One."

"Ask her! She has the combination!" shouted John nervously as he indicated to Irene.

"I've learned not to trust Miss Adler, and I know one combination opens the safe and one notifies the police."

"I don't know the combination!" shouted Sherlock as he glanced at us wearily. I could see the fear in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring look as I glanced at John. Silently telling him I would handle it.

"Two."

"Alright! Alright!" He glanced at Irene and she looked down and then up. He nodded and then turned to the code.

Of course! I smirked that would be her code.

The safe clicked open and Irene looked away.

"Vatican Cameos."

I dodged out of the way and swept my leg out knocking one of the men down and giving him a swift punch to the face knocking him out as I grabbed his gun. The one who held John got the gun shot to the chest from the safe and the one with Sherlock was now on the ground knocked out and his gun in Sherlock's hands. I smiled at John in relief. Irene stood up and smiled.

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

Irene pulled out her phone and sent a text and I saw Sherlock grin.

"I'll take your phone now."

"Why?" asked Irene with slight nervousness in her voice.

"Because it holds the photos."

He snatched the phone and held it triumphantly. Irene glared at him.

"Give it back I need it."

" Why?"

"For protection." she stated innocently.

"From what?" he prompted.

"Anyone."

"I don't think so."

He walked out of the room into the kitchen with a smug smirk. I rolled my eyes. John saw Kate passed out.

"Don't worry, God knows she's used to that."

John flushed and looked away.

"Doctor Watson, you might want to check the back?" Irene suggested.

"Yeah, yeah sure. " he mumbled before leaving to check.

I knelt down next to Kate and frowned as I put a hand on her cheek. I stood up and turned just in time to see Irene take a needle from a drawer.

Sherlock's back was turned and I grimaced. Oh no.

She plunged the needle into Sherlock's neck before I could get there in time.

"Irene!" I shouted at her, as she grabbed her riding crop and started hitting Sherlock so he would drop the phone. I pushed her away as she grabbed the phone.

"Sorry Azrael, but this was necessary and you know it."

"No, I don't know. Irene we can help you." I pleaded.

"Oh you poor thing, you like the virgin."

I gritted my teeth as I sighed.

"He's my best friend, I've known him my whole life. What did you do to him."

"The same thing I've just done to you, love." she remarked sadly.

I felt myself grow weak and everything turn blurry.

"No..." I slurred.

I dropped to the ground and writhed next to Sherlock, as we both struggled to maintain consciousness.

"What have you done to them?" asked John, horrified.

"Don't worry I've used it on loads of my friends." She walked over to an open window and sat on the edge.

"I didn't think he'd get it the code, and I'm still flattered. Should I tell him how you guessed the code?"

She looked at John and sent him a flirty glance.

"My measurements."

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter! Hope you like it.**

**And I'm finally starting on the sequel to "Silent". So it should be up soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sequel to "Silent" is up! As a reminder(: It's rated M not T, so hopefully Ya'll are okay with that. **

**I hope Charlotte's connection to Irene is different and unexpectedly good! **

**Thanks to all that followed, favorited, and reviewed. :) **

* * *

Are You...Jealous?

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked looking around, trying to clear the blurriness. I sat up on my elbows and noticed I was next to Sherlock, who was starting to come to as well.

"Mmmm." he groaned.

"Shh'lock."

He sat up and looked at me with sleepy eyes and his curls were mussed wildly from the pillow.

"The Woman." he muttered.

I smirked lazily.

"She got us." I chuckled.

He turned to me and glared as he tried to get up.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Uhm, no it's something Sherly. What is with you?"

"Irene this, Irene that. You sure you're not still on the other side?" he spat.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" I stumbled out of the bed and walked over to him.

"Don't play dumb, it lowers your intelligence." he scoffed.

"What is your deal? I don't know what your talking about, but I don't like it."

"Now I didn't know you favored women, Charlotte. I assumed when we were catching up that one time that you were just copying what you had asked me."

I stared at him blankly and blinked before laughing.

And I mean laughing hysterically. Tears were pouring down my face, and I was clutching my stomach. Sherlock stared at me confused by my sudden burst of laughter.

"What?"

"Oh Sherly!" I laughed and cleared my throat as I grinned amused at him. "I'm not a lesbian! I was young and I was experimenting, don't tell me you never experimented? Oh wait you did with Tyler, Junior year."

"That's not the same." He remarked with a frown. "I was high."

"Sherlock, you were most definetly sober. We went to get our cocaine from him and he was the high one as he pressed his lips to yours and I had to watch you two snog for 40 minutes, before I just took the drugs and left without you." I said with a smirk.

He frowned even more.

"Fine, but he wasn't a dominatrix." he protested.

I chuckled.

"I don't think the profession is what your mad at me about. In fact I would say your even jealous." My eyes gleamed at him as he suddenly turned even more stoic before he answered.

"Don't be foolish, Charlie."

I sighed and shook my head, my smile turning slightly sadly.

I turned away and went to the drawer pulling out a necklace, I haven't worn in five years, but I had kept ever since my 16th birthday. It was a simple silver chain with the ring he gave me on my 16th birthday the one with the engraving that always made my heart hurt with a wonderful ache. I grabbed in and walked up to Sherlock and opened his hand and gently placed it in his palm. He looked down and saw that I had placed the ring in his hands. He looked at it and his lips twitched upwards.

"You've kept it...all this time."

"Of course...you gave it to me."

He looked up and gazed at me.

"Simply us." he murmured.

"Turn around."

I turned around and I felt him fasten the necklace and the cool metal hit my chest. When he clasped it, I turned around and we were only inches apart.

"It's where it belongs." was all he said in explanation.

I fingered the ring and smirked.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed.

He leaned in closer and now we were barely even an inch apart. Our lips so close to meeting, but none of us wanting to close that gap. The gap if it was closed would change everything. His cool breath hit my lips and I had to hold back a shiver.

"Sherlock." my voice just barely a whisper.

My gaze flickered to his eyes and I saw his pupils were dilated and were almost black with want. They were captivating and it made him have so much appeal. My gaze returned to his lips for only a moment and I subconsciously licked my lips and that's when his hand gently wrapped around my wrist. He was taking my pulse.

I felt my heart rate elevate and my breath hitch involuntarily.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**Romance time? Maybe not?**

**Review? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all the follows and favorites guise! This is exciting! **

**And to answer the guest review, that had never even crossed my mind xD But no I will not do that to Charlie and Sherlock, that would be BS, my friend. So you have no worries! If he rejects her in this chapter it will be for a completely different reason, love. And I am glad you love this story! I love it as well!**

**Wow. 3 I really do feel the love, so thanks everyone!**

* * *

Game, Set, Match

_Previously,_

_I leaned in and pressed my lips to his._

When my lips touched his the kiss was chaste and sweet and I pulled away, when he didn't respond. When I pulled away I looked anywhere but him. I knew he didn't want this, I was stupid and let my feelings, feelings I barely understood and definetly now wanted nothing to do with them, get in the way of our friendship. Or whatever we were. I just bit my lip and was about to walk away when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist tugging me back. I spun around slowly and finally look him in the eyes.

"Sherly, god I am so sorry. I am so dumb, just forget that even happened. I mean we can just blame the moment right? It was a mistake and we can just forget about it and shit. God, I am an idiot. Jes-"

I was cut off by a pair of hesitant lips pushing up against mine. My eyes went wide as I realized that Sherlock was kissing me back. When he pulled back he grabbed my hand and held it firmly.

"I didn't exactly express a dislike for that, now did I?"

Gaping at him, I opened and closed my mouth trying to find words. I seemed to have lost any knowledge of any formation of any word. Great, now I look like a fish out of water, gasping for breath. I shut my mouth and just decided to stare at him.

"Charlotte." I shivered when he said my full name, and he raised his eyebrow at my shiver. I coughed and blushed. He smirked.

"You like it when I say your name, don't you Charlotte?" I held back another shiver as his voice had dropped a whole octave making it seem like my name was something so dirty, so sexual, it was driving me crazy in more than one way. What is happening to me?

"I...I...wouldn't say that?" I stuttered out. I mentally cursed myself as now I was stuttering out words like a schoolgirl. At least I managed a few words this time.

I didn't have much time to think as leaned in very close, _too close _almost and his lips were at my ear. His cool breath hit my earlobe and I all but fell from the sensual feel and tingle of it.

"To be continued." was all he whispered.

I was about to ask what in the hell's name he meant, but John walked in ending any rebuttal or protest I had. Although I honestly don't think I had one. Just questions.

"So you two are awake?"

We focused on John with blank stares.

"Obviously." snorted Sherlock. I bit back a smirk as I stumbled out of the room, my knees still weak from whatever had just happened. I flopped down onto a chair at the table, just as my phone decided to make the most obscene noise I had ever heard. Actually one, I hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Ohhhh." moaned my phone. I blushed a deep scarlet and tried avoiding John's questioning stare. He was about to ask, when all of a sudden Sherlock's phone made a similar sound.

"Ahhhh."

He glanced down at his pockets and pulled out his phone. I took a look at mine at the same time.

_Sorry about the nap you had to take, love. When's dinner?-IA_

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket as Sherlock did the same to his. I raised my eyebrow only to have it returned with a blank face, clearly avoiding the question.

As we managed to eat breakfast, all through out both Sherlock and I's phone kept up with their obscene moaning alerts. John's jaw clenched every time he heard a moan of 'Oh' or 'Ah' clearly uncomfortable and slightly aggravated by the bombarding of texts that seemed to drown our phones.

Mycroft came only an hour later, trying to tell us that we were off the case, but of course Sherlock and I protested whole-heartedly. She was something exciting to Sherlock, a woman with admirable cleverness and slight intelligence, no way in heaven or hell would Sherlock give up the chance to possible be challenged. I of course had my own reasons.

"Mycroft, you should know not to tell me what to do especially when you made a certain remark one year while you were still in school and a certain paper on politics turned out magically into a report on why you wanted to be a stripper called Sexy-Cakes."

Sherlock snorted remembering , and John looked at me with an amused expression, one I took as a congrats. Mycroft frowned deeply and sighed.

"Still a child, are we?" he retorted.

"At least I know how to have fun, Mr. Stick In The Mud."

"Oh yes, of course. Fun. Fun for normal people? Or fun for drug addicts, Charlie? Or no you liked murdering people in cold blood" he remarked.

"MYCROFT!" shouted both Sherlock and John.

"MYCROFT HOLMES!" shouted Mrs. Hudson as she had walked in at the wrong time.

"Family is all we have in the end, Mycroft Holmes. It's best you remember that."

"Oh shut up !"

I walked up to him and slapped him straight across the cheek.

"Apologize right now My." I spat.

He bowed his head and politely apologized as she nodded and forgave him. God bless .

"Just stay out of the case, please." pleaded Mycroft.

I just gave him a tired glance and he nodded and excused himself. John barely missed closing the door on his face, as he walked out swinging his damn umbrella.

"You okay?" asked John.

"Fine, I know he didn't mean anything by it, he is just being...well himself."

My lips pulled up into a small smile and John gave me a quick embrace.

"The party's tomorrow." I reminded.

"Shit." he muttered as he began to go through the fridge making sure we had everything as Sherlock tilted his head.

"Party?"

"Yes, it is Christmas Eve."

We both began to laugh as we remembered one Christmas dinner that started with a whimper, but ended with a bang.

* * *

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Memory!**

* * *

_Memory-Christmas Dinner _

_We were 14 and Mycroft was 19 and coming home from Uni for Christmas. So needless to say Mrs. H was stressing over absolutely nothing._

_"Mummy, he is just coming home. We saw him only 4 months ago." groaned a bored and tired Sherlock. _

_"Yes Sherlock dear, but this is his first winter break coming back from Uni! It's exciting!" _

_"Hardly." muttered Sherlock. _

_I snorted and pulled up my long dark brown hair in a ponytail. I had let it grow long ever since I started primary school. Sherlock always protested me never cutting it, saying he preferred it short. To that I told him to suck an egg because it was my hair. Which he responded with a snort and saying something about my comeback being unoriginal and dull. _

_"Mrs.H when are we leaving to visit my mum?" _

_She turned around and gave me a sad smile. _

_"We can leave in a few minutes. Go get ready and don't forget to bring your presents for her." _

_I grinned and grabbed Sherlock's arm as I raced up to my room. _

_"I'll go change fast. Go get your present!" _

_He nodded and took off without a word. I hurriedly changed into a simple red jumper and jeans. Grabbing my present underneath my bed, I bounded down the stairs and ran straight into Sherlock. _

_"Watch it Charlie!" _

_I stuck my tongue out as we piled into the car. _

_"Happy Christmas Eve!" I shouted to Alfred, out butler in the front seat. He turned to us and smiled wide. _

_"Why Happy Christmas Eve to you too Charlie. And to you also Sherlock. Here I have these for you!" _

_He pulled out two presents and handed them to us. _

_"Since I won't be here tomorrow, you can open them now."_

_We grinned and ripped them both open. I laughed in delight as I pulled out a brand new pair of trainers. They were red and black checkerboard, with bar laces. The ones I had my eye on for months. I grinned. _

_"Thanks Alfred!" _

_Sherlock also thanked Alfred as he was grinning holding his new chemistry set. _

_'Alfred...we didn't get you anything..." I said sadly as I remembered we had forgotten Alfred. _

_He gave a small chuckle as he mussed my hair. _

_"It's quite alright. Just don't forget my birthday now!" he joked. _

_ then seated herself in the car and we took off towards the hospital. When we pulled up, I practically flew with Sherlock by my side, as I dashed to my mother's room. _

_"MUM! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" I shouted. _

_"Hello love-bug. Happy Christmas to you too." _

_I enveloped her in a tight embrace and she chuckled into my hair. Once I pulled away Sherlock was also pulled into an embrace by my mum. He returned it and even smiled. _

_"Happy Christmas Auntie Tricia." _

_I always felt myself grew warm and fuzzy whenever Sherlock called my mum auntie. He had a soft spot for my mum and my mum had one for him. She definetly favored Sherlock over Mycroft. Especially when Mycroft had grown up to become a prat. _

_"Hey Lockie! And to you as well. Now I have some presents for you both." _

_She reached down next to her bed and pulled out 4 presents. She handed us each two and we in turn handed her ours. She grinned and laughed. _

_'I always loved Christmas! Okay...one..two..three!" she shouted. _

_All three of us tore open our first present. _

_Sherlock had gotten a book on chemistry for the dead. _

_My mum had gotten from Sherlock a dvd set of 'Dr. Who ' which my mum had grown to become obsessed with during her stay here._

_I had gotten a photo album full of pictures of my mum, me, and my dad when I was younger. _

_My dad had died from a car accident when I was 8 and I always missed him. Seeing these photos of us all three together was so wonderful I could hardly contain my happiness. It was before mum had gotten sick, so she was vibrant and full of life. Her hair long and beautiful, eyes full of life, and body such a pretty pale, that often reminded me of Sherlock. _

_Now she was sickly pale, and hair was non-existent, her eyes though still held some life. Her eyes still let you know she was alive. _

_We opened our second present and again we all smiled stupidly. _

_Sherlock had gotten a poster of Albert Einstein. _

_My mum from me had gotten a drawing I did of us. _

_And I had gotten a green dress with a black bow. _

_"Would you wear that tonight at the dinner? I know it'd make Julie probably cringe with happiness, plus I think it'd be lovely on you." _

_I smiled and rolled my eyes. _

_"For you, yeah I think I can wear it." _

_She smiled and we began to chat until Mrs. H finally walked in. My mom sent her a strange look and then asked if they could have a few minutes alone. We sat outside the room, waiting for maybe only 10 minutes, before Mrs. H came back out saying my mum wanted to see me one last time. I nodded and grinned as I walked in. _

_"Yeah mum." I grinned as I sat down next to her. _

_She held my smile till it faltered as she shook her head. _

_"Love...I have to tell you something."_

_My heart dropped into my stomach and I felt my throat go dry. _

_"The doctors are telling me...I may only last a few more years. They're thinking maybe 4 if I can last."_

_I nodded and tried to force down the lump. _

_"There's nothing you can do...or they can do?" I asked, my voice faltering. _

_"No...sweetie...my time is coming."_

_"But mum...you were doing so well.." I felt tears stream down my face. I bit back a sob as she smiled sadly. _

_"I...I lied. Sweetie...I am doing worse..it's a miracle I've lasted this long...But I promise." she grabbed my hands._

_"That I will hold on as long as I can...and I will not go down without a fight."_

_"At least graduation..." I whispered, as sobs crashed through my body and I couldn't take it anymore. She pulled me into a hug as she whispered soothing phrases in my ear. _

_"Okay love...to graduation. I promise. Shh...it's okay." _

_I felt I had cried for a millennium by the time my tears had run out. _

_"As a request for me...don't dwell on this...I just needed to tell you because hiding it would have done nothing. I want you to pretend that this never happened. I want you to be happy and I want you especially to have the best Christmas ever for me. Will you promise me that, love?"_

_I smiled sadly and nodded. _

_"For you...anything." _

_She grinned. _

_"That's my girl." _

_I gave her one last hug and then wiped my eyes before I joined Sherlock and his mum. When I walked out I saw Mrs.H looking at me hesitantly and I gave her a smile, which she returned enthusiastically._

_"Come on we have a dinner to get ready for!" _

_On the car ride home, I avoided Sherlock's questioning stare and we he finally asked I just said my mum told me not to dwell on it, to which he nodded and left it at that. When we arrived home, Mycroft was waiting in the dining hall. _

_"Hey Mykie!" I shouted as I jumped up and clung onto him in a form of some monkey embrace. _

_"Charlie..." He said with annoyance. _

_I winked as I jumped down and ran up the stairs to get ready for dinner._

_I pulled on the green dress and smiled as it fit me perfectly and complimented me well. I curled my hair and then dashed to Sherlock's room. I knocked 3 times and then barged in and saw him fiddling with a tie. I giggled as he stood there with annoyance trying to tie it. I walked over and quickly snatched it from his hand and tied it in a perfect windsor knot. _

_"How did you do that?" he muttered in annoyance. _

_"Magic." _

_He snorted and of course right then we were called to dinner. Sherlock had a mischievous grin on his face as we walked down to the dinner hall. _

_"What did you do?" I asked nonchalantly. _

_"Oh...you'll see." _

_I shook my head, but shared his mischievous glint in my eyes. This would be good. _

_We sat down at the table and Mrs. H dove into a conversation with Mycroft about Uni. He was saying something about a government internship when dinner arrived. _

_It was under one of those fancy dishes, and I looked at Sherlock curiously. He just raised his eyebrow at me and I pouted. I wonder what he had planned. Then I saw it. _

_There was a platter labeled Dessert-Cake, and was positioned right in front of Mycroft. I snickered knowing the obvious love of cake that Mycroft had would lead him to of course, have a little dessert before dinner. _

_We watched intently as Mycroft looked at the platter, and a gleam of lust hit his eyes. He made sure Mrs. H was preoccupied cutting her steak and blabbering on about something dull, when he lifted up the platter cover. _

_As soon as he lifted it up an explosion of green goo and a white powder covered Mycroft. He cried out and Mrs. H gasped and in turn went to retrieve a napkin for him. Unfortunetly, for them Sherlock was a genius and knew one of them would dive for the napkins. There was a tiny wire on the napkins and when Mrs. H grabbed it, it set off some sort of reaction and cleverly displayed up at the ceiling was a bucket of chocolate that poured straight over Mycroft. _

_Mycroft stood there in utter shock, his mouth hanging agape. I slyly gave him a high-five under the table as he shot me a secret grin. _

_"Well done." was all I said as I bit back laughter from the glare Mycroft was sending us. _

_"SHERLOCK J HOLMES!"_

_From then needless to say, Sherlock was not allowed at Christmas Dinner_

_And that was the Christmas that started with a whimper and went out with quite the bang._


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to all that Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed!**

* * *

Christmas, The Most Wonderful Time of Year

The next morning was hectic as John, , and I rushed to get everything ready for the party tonight. was in charge of food and drinks, while John and I spent most of the day shopping and decorating the flat. It was decked out in red and green streamers that twisted around the flat while we draped mistletoe and holly over the doorways. Now setting up the Christmas tree was a little bit of a struggle as John decided to have a row with it, since it wasn't 'cooperating'. I left him to soldier it up and decided that it was strangely odd that Sherlock was not up and about considering it was late afternoon.

I excused myself and knocked three times before entering his room. He was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room looking out the window, watching flurries of snow hit the paved roads of London.

"Sherly?"

He turned to me and I sauntered over to him and sat on the edge of the bed near the chair.

"Anything the matter?"

He didn't answer and I was about to badger the hell out of him, till he explained himself when I saw what was bothering him. Clearly displayed on his lap were two books. Two books I hadn't seen in a very long time. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"You still have them." I said softly.

"You know...I pride myself on being able to...separate myself from emotions and sentiment. I am a sociopath after all, but when I found these on my book shelf..." His breath hitched and my gaze softened.

"You weren't able to stop the sentiment that happened." My voice was soft and gentle.

"How silly..." he mumbled, I shook my head at him.

"It's not silly Sherlock. You may say as much as you like that you are a sociopath. And while I may think sometimes you are socially inept or emotionally unattached...you are not a sociopath. You aren't a robot, even though sometimes you bloody well act like it."

"But I am not supposed to feel, Charlie! I...I miss her."

And there it was. The statement that made the lump in my throat grow even more.

"Sherly...I miss her too." my voice choked. "I miss her a lot."

He lifted up his head and a tear fell down my cheek. I was about to wipe it away when he lifted his hand and carefully wiped it away with his thumb. I caught his hand and held it there as I sighed with a shaky laugh.

"Sherlock...what are we doing?"

"Talking?"

"No...No! I mean this...I mean yesterday...what are we doing?"

He held my gaze for a minute before standing up and clearing his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have to get ready."

He then left me, sitting there in his room, even more confused then I was before.

Three hours went by before the party was about to start. The flat looked like a Christmas wonderland, as John must have won the row with the tree as it looked sparkling and presents flooded underneath it.

"Wow John this looks great!" I said smiling as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah you think s-woah.."

I blushed as he looked me up and down. I wore a fitted black dress with a green bow tied at my waist, my hair was in a simple elegant braid with with a headband that held a tiny red bow on the side. I also did my makeup a little more then I usually did, as I had swipe of liquid eyeliner on each lid along with mascara that extenuated my eyelashes and a lovely shade of red lipstick.

"Right! So uh where did Sherlock go?"

John couldn't reply as people started arriving, as the door was barraged with knocks.

First DI Lestrade arrived and I smirked playfully at him as he too gaped.

"Charlotte you look..."

"Yeah...John pretty much had the same expression too." I laughed.

He chuckled and gave me a quick hug and then made his way over to and John.

Then John's date arrived and I directed over to the Dr. He smiled and gave her a hug and kiss, and I sent him a wink as he blushed.

Next was a lovely girl who looked absolutely stunning! I grinned at her and her smile faltered.

"Why! You look awesome!"

"Oh...really? Thank you...I'm Molly...I work in the morgue."

I snapped my fingers and smiled.

"Yes! Sherly's mentioned you before!"

"Sherly?" I didn't miss the little hint of venom in her voice, and I frowned.

"Yeah, Sherlock. I've known him my whole life. He's my best friend." I clarified for her. I mean that's what we were? So I wasn't sure why i felt my heart lurch as I realized she dressed up obviously for Sherlock. I smiled again and she returned it.

"You look great too."

"Thanks! Come in and Happy Christmas!"

"Yes, to you as well!"

I closed the door after her and saw Sherlock made an appearance. then asked if Sherlock would play his violin for us all, and he looked at me and smiled.

"Well only if Charlie will indulge us in her singing as well."

I felt myself redden and I laughed nervously.

"I don't think-"

Sherlock stared at me and I couldn't help but be entranced by his eyes again. I sighed and shook my head, as I smiled and agreed. Damn, gorgeous eyes that were windows to the soul.

He started to play and I softly smiled, this was my mum's favorite Christmas song.

_Silent night. Holy night. _

_All is calm all is bright._

_Round yon virgin mother and child._

_Holy infant so tender and mild._

_Sleep in heavenly peace. _

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

_Silent night. Holy night._

_Shepherds quake at the sight. _

_Glories stream from heaven above. _

_Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah _

_Christ the Savior is born._

_Christ the Savior is born._

_Silent night! Holy night._

_Son of God love's pure light._

_Radiant beams from thy holy face._

_With the dawn of redeeming grace._

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth._

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth._

I finished and everyone clapped and even had a tear in her eye.

"Why! I didn't know you could sing so lovely Charlie!"

I blushed and waved her off.

"You're too sweet."

"Oh but Sherlock, I think you should have worn the reindeer antlers!" She teased.

"Somethings are better left to the imagination I believe."

I laughed and everyone settled down for a moment till Sherlock, finally noticed Molly. He appraised her up and down and I frowned. Oh please to God, don't deduce...don't deduce for one bloody night.

He must have not been able to hear me screaming at him in my mind as he started rattling off this horrible deduction about poor Molly. And I felt myself wince at her visible embarrassment and sadness. Oh Sherlock...

"You always say such awful things."

I was about to scold him when he did a rare thing and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Forgive me, Molly Hooper."

She blushed and stumbled away for another drink, probably relishing in the fact Sherlock Holmes had just kissed her. I smiled and leaned in the doorway. She was indeed a lovely girl.

Sherlock walked over to me and I grinned at him.

"The great Sherlock Holmes, apologizing." I teased.

He smirked and chuckled.

"It is a holiday."

"Ohh a holiday miracle!"

We both chuckled and I glanced upwards and turned a bright red.

_Mistletoe..._

Sherlock followed my glance and smirked as he leaned in very close.

"I do believe it is customary to kiss someone when your under mistletoe." His voice was all husky and low and I held back a shiver.

"We..don't have too I mean..we don't do rules." I breathed.

"I think this is one...I would rather like to do."

He pressed his lips to mine and I swear the whole room went quiet.

He pulled away all to quickly , lipstick smeared on his lips.

"Ahhh." moaned our phones.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as did he as we pulled out our phones.

_Check the fireplace loves-IA_

We shared a frown as we trudged to the fireplace to find a small black box with a rope on it. I grabbed it and we excused ourselves and we quickly dashed to Sherlock's room.

As soon as the door was closed he nodded and I opened the gift.

There sat Irene Adler's phone and I looked at him confused.

Then it hit me.

Irene's phone was her life.

Her protection.

Irene Adler was dead.

* * *

**Nice long chappie for you! Hope you liked it!**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

The Woman is Dead

Heading into the morgue the next morning I was shocked.

Irene Adler was dead.

The Woman was dead.

Mycroft lead us into the morgue and Sherlock and I silently followed. We were greeted by the sight of Molly, hair up in a messy ponytail with a jumper underneath her lab coat.

"Hey Molly, you didn't have to come in today?" I said with a frown.

"I don't have any plans no trouble at all." She smiled at Sherlock and I, of course her eyes lingering on Sherlock longer.

"Miss Hooper the body?" asked Mycroft slightly impatient.

"Oh! Yes, right!" She pulled out a woman and grimaced.

"She's a little beaten up so it might be hard to tell."

She uncovered her face and I almost winced at the brutality.

"More." was all Sherlock said.

She nodded and uncovered the rest of her and Sherlock and I visibly tensed.

"That's her." Sherlock said calmly before leaving the morgue.

I rested my hand on Irene's shoulder and sighed before placing a small smirk on my face.

"Miss Adler, it's been a pleasure."

I was about to leave to join Sherlock when Molly piped up.

"Uhm...Charlotte was it?"

"Please. Charlie."

"Right...are you and Sherlock...because last night."

I stared at her for a few moments before running my hand through my hair and giving a small chuckle.

"Honestly, Molly I have no idea. He is the most confusing man on the planet and yet he makes me feel...safe and happy. He was my past and he is now my present, but future in the way you are imagining, I have no idea. Currently we are only friends and if that will change...I don't know but if it does...I am so sorry."

She bit her lip and nodded before smiling a shy smile.

"It's okay...and I think you two would make...a lovely couple. You would be good for him."

I was shocked at the amount of sincerity that poured from her voice. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Molly Hooper you are a wonderful woman and I think we could be great friends."

She laughed and grinned.

"I think so too."

After quickly exchanging numbers we said our goodbyes and I met with Mycroft and Sherlock right outside the doors. Mycroft handed me a cigarette and I blinked confused.

"Just take it...it's a gift." was all Mycroft said.

Sherlock was already smoking away on his so when he handed me his lighter, I didn't an extra thought into it as I quickly lit it and inhaled a glorious drag. When I exhaled I began to laugh.

"Reminds me of the olden days, right boys?"

"Oh yes...when you and Sherlock decided to start smoking and I had to start covering for you both for Mummy."

I rolled my eyes but smirked.

"Your mum was crazy protective...and even though she is terribly annoying...you can't help but feel a slight fondness for her."

"Speak for yourself." grumbled Sherlock as he exhaled another delicious smoke cloud.

I giggled as Mycroft smacked him on the shoulder.

"I am sorry about your loss of Irene Adler."

He said it to both of us and I saw a look of actual sincerity and I gave him small smile.

"Yeah so am I. She was an extraordinary woman, I just wish...she could have lived longer."

Sherlock only puffed out more smoke as a hum escaped his throat. I knew Irene got to Sherlock. He was impressed with her wit and I knew her texts were probably ego boosting and or flirtatious knowing Irene. Mine were also of the flirtatious manner and I couldn't help but frown when I remembered we never were able to get dinner.

"Merry Christmas Mycroft." said Sherlock as Mycroft took his leave.

"And a Happy New Year." I remarked afterwards.

He gave us a small wave before exiting.

"Are you okay?" he asked before putting out his cigarette.

I took a last drag before answering while I put mine out.

"Yes. I miss her and I am sad...but it's a part of life...losing friends like that...it's the business." was all I said.

He nodded accepting my answer before we returned home to Baker Street.

The next two weeks were filled with Sherlock composing twenty four seven and myself doing a lot of running.

Sherlock composed when he was sad or emotional.

I would run.

Running was a big thing for me, especially when I became Azrael. I had to train myself to run long distances without getting tired so I could escape. I also had to have the advantage of speed as well. I was gone just as quickly as I had come.

At first I ran only once a day for maybe an hour. Then I started not being able to sit still at the flat, becoming restless and bored, so I would run for hours every day. Only coming home for sleep it seemed.

I lost a considerable amount of weight, as I also was not eating as much. Now usually that would seem normal for someone who lost a friend or whatnot but with my past history it was a concern. John knew something was up, and couldn't ask Sherlock about it as he was always composing or at his mind palace.

He confronted me about it the next day as I was about to leave the flat.

"Charlie when was the last time you ate."

That perked up Sherlock's attention as his gaze rested on me.

"Yesterday evening." I lied.

John grabbed my wrist and looked me straight in the eye.

"Don't lie to me, Charlie."

I looked away sheepishly as he stared at me determined.

When?" he asked me firmly. Sherlock had joined John's side at that moment and I sighed.

"I don't remember." I said honestly. "Probably maybe a week and a half ago. I've really only been drinking water."

John looked at me concerned and before he could say something Sherlock intervened.

"You need to eat. Have you just been starving?"

"Yes." I muttered. I haven't eaten anything so I couldn't binge/purge.

John stared at us confused for a moment before Sherlock answered his question.

"When we were younger Charlie had an eating disorder."

John looked at me surprised.

"You had an-?"

I cut him off.

"Yes I had anorexia and bulimia when I was a teenager."

"I always thought Sherlock maybe..."

"No, I had never purged and I never starved myself on purpose, I always ate eventually and I never went more than a few days, as Charlie went on for weeks on end without eating or only eating bits here and there." Sherlock clarified.

"Sherlock, you know I am not purposely doing it, I just haven't been hungry."

"Yes, I'm aware but it might trigger it to start up again. Charlie, you will eat now." His voice held no room for arguments as I grumbled and went to the fridge, purposefully avoiding the eyeballs and the pickled fingers, before pulling out a leftover sandwich and biting into it, with discomfort.

"Happy?"

Sherlock smiled.

"Very."

John gave me a quick pat on the shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"You have to eat as well Sherly."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine."

He grumbled and I gave him half my sandwich as I smirked up at him.

"I'm going out, I'll be back soon. Behave you two." teased John before leaving.

I gave him a wave before plopping in a chair.

"Way to throw me under the bus." I muttered at him.

"You know John needed to know, especially if this continues. Plus John is your friend, I knew you wouldn't mind."

I glared.

"You didn't know and actually while I don't have a problem with him knowing, it's always nice to ask Sherly!" I exclaimed exasperated.

He avoided me as he suddenly became very interested in his skull on the mantle.

"I just don't want to see you get to that low point again...between the drugs and your eating disorder you looked sickly and horrible. You weren't Charlie...you were a shell of Charlie. I was too intoxicated for awhile to notice your dramatic weight loss and your refuse to eat."

"Gee, Thanks Sherly." I said sarcastically.

"It's not a joke Charlie! I was worr...I was worried about you and I am now." He mumbled in defeat.

My gaze softened as I placed my hand on his cheek and then cupped his face, forcing him to look at me.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." I whispered feeling slightly guilty.

"I know."

"Sherly...I need to know...what did you mean by 'to be continued'...that one day?" I questioned hesitantly.

He gazed with those gorgeous orbs of blue and green with a tint of gray and I almost lost myself in them again. He leaned in closer and my breath hitched.

"You..make me...feel...Charlie."

His cool breath hit my lips and I wondered how he could always have impossibly cool breaths.

Our lips were about to touch when my phone went off as did Sherlock's. I wanted to groan at the impossible timing of those texts.

I almost dropped my phone as I saw the text. No way.

_I'm alive. Let's have dinner you two xxx-IA_

* * *

**So we delved a little in Charlie's past with her eating disorder that might come back into play sometime whether it's in the sequel. ( yes I will be making a sequel!) or if I do a story just based on their childhood and teenage years before she separated. I might even do a story focusing on her criminal past if you guys are interested! **

**Love you all!**

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

That Bitch!

John returned only half an hour later with a concerned expression.

"Irene is-"

"Alive." finished Sherlock.

"So she did tell you both?"

Sherlock nodded as I was at the moment glaring very intensely at my phone. How could she fake her death and not let me know? Did she not think I would care? She was indeed my friend and I was of course going to feel horrible but that what? Had no effect on her? I furiously typed back to her ignoring whatever Sherlock and John were saying.

_REALLY? You think I will be able to accept you miraculous return from the dead so easily? -CF_

_I'm sorry Azrael...I didn't mean to upset you.-IA_

_Well you did. That was quite shit, you do know you are my friend and I care? I have lost way to many people to either murder or sickness and did it ever cross that brain of yours that I would maybe feel sorrow and possible guilt!? -CF_

_Why?-IA_

_You're not a genius like Sherly, but you are damn capable of knowing and if you don't know...then don't talk to me till you do!-CF_

_Can't we just talk about it over dinner?-IA_

_I am sure I will see you soon...just please...stay out of trouble...-CF_

_I promise xxx-IA_

I groaned in frustration as I threw my phone across the room. It thankfully didn't break but made enough racket to make John and Sherlock stare at me with confusion and probably a million questions.

"Don't ask..."

They both must have agreed silently it would benefit them both to not as they remained quiet. John was the first to speak as he suggested we go out for some Chinese. Sherlock agreed clearly jumping at the chance to make sure I ate. I shot him a wry glance letting him know I knew what he was doing and he didn't have to do it.

"Sure, let's go."

An hour later we returned with bellies full of excellent orange chicken and chow mein. I had to admit it was nice to get some fresh air and was what we all needed with the news of Irene. We walked in to 221B giggling and chuckling about some very poor joke John told when we noticed that Sherlock's bedroom door was open when we had closed it before we left. I raised my eyebrow and slowly made my way over to the open door. I was prepared for anything and as I cracked the door open some more I shook my head and groaned.

"It's fine guys...we just have a visitor."

I motioned to Irene as they stepped in and John grimaced as Sherlock looked intrigued.

About three hours later, Irene stalked to the living room and found Sherlock and I sitting contently in our chairs.

"I need my phone back." was all she stated.

"Why?"

Sherlock jumped right in to his deducing state as I just sat there quietly.

"Because like I've told you before it's my protection."

"What would you need protection from everyone assumed you are dead?"

"Because if you know eventually other's will know, namely your brother if he doesn't already."

He began to stare at me and I rolled my eyes as I pulled the phone out of the only safe place we could think of.

My bra.

"You're quite sexy when you pull things out of your bra." flirted Irene.

"Thanks."

I gave her a curt nod and she began explaining things to Sherlock something about people dying and it having to do with a certain piece of information, that she showed Sherlock. He began to run over every possibility that might be the answer when his eyes brightened and he rattled of an 'amazing' deduction as John would say. I just shook my head and smiled at him.

"You know I think that was one of your fastest deductions Sherly! What was that 8 seconds, you said?"

"Well I have been only on the case for that long."

I smirked at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Show off."

Irene watched us both with amusement and then touched my shoulder lightly as she said,

"I am sorry though Charlotte. About everything."

My lips twitched upward and she suddenly moved extremely close to me.

"You were always good for me in more ways than one."

Her face was only inches away from mine and I blushed a deep red.

"Irene..." whatever I was about to say was caught in my throat and I felt Sherlock staring at us, deducing. I shot him a panicked glance. Irene saw and smirked.

"Don't worry love...I'm not Miss Adler right now."

My blush turned an even more deep shade of red. Before I could make a protest I was cut off by Irene's lips pressing against mine. I yelped in surprise when she bit gently across my bottom lip. I was about to pull away when she ended the kiss with a quick swipe of her tongue against mine.

"Thanks." She whispered in my ear as I nodded dumbly and excused myself as I dashed to the bathroom.

"Holy...shit." was all I whispered as I splashed cold water on my face and watched as my normal skin tone returned. My breath was shaky as I stared at my reflection.

I didn't like Irene like that. But I couldn't deny I had some sort of 'attraction' to her. I mean anyone with that much sex appeal would definetly be an exception right? I groaned quietly in frustration. And what about Sherlock? I knew he must have some sort of feelings maybe, or at least slight lust as we shared a few intimate moments. He is a man after all, but I wasn't after a shag and dash, I wanted something more. Something real.

I began to laugh quietly to myself, I was turning into a school girl once again all thanks to a dominatrix and my best friend.

Irene could never settle down with one person. She was a dominatrix and she fed off it and she enjoyed it.

Sherlock was my best friend and although we may have a past, I wasn't sure I could see us having a future. He was frustrating, annoying, condescending, and quite a dick. Yet at times he was caring, sweet, playful, and all around wonderful. He constantly kept me on my toes and part of loved that about him. He was always a mystery yet he was an open book at the same time. The way he struggles with emotions and claiming to be of a sociopathic nature just makes me want to prove to him, challenge him, to feel. To be. He wasn't a robot he was Sherlock J Holmes, a man like any other, but with an intelligence that rivals Einsteins.

But our friendship...our relationship was always the concerning factor...if I ever admitted to having slight feelings for him. Would that ruin us? Or would that make our bond even stronger? Do I even have true feelings for him or am I so desperate to feel love or be loved, I chose my best friend because it's the obvious thing to do?

My thoughts were interrupted when a knocking came at the door.

I walked out and before I could say even one word, I noticed Sherlock had an annoyed gleam in his eye.

"Charlie, we have been summoned."

"By who?"

"Our favorite queen."

I bit back a snort and replaced it with an irritated sigh.

"Mycroft is always summoning us." I groaned as I quickly shoved on my combat boots in the corner.

Sherlock thrust a pair of tickets in my face. I looked at them blankly before remembering Mycroft mentioning this flight number awhile ago.

"It has something to do with some sort of information on Irene's phone."

"Still haven't cracked it?"

He frowned and shook his head.

"No and I'm on the last attempt if I plug in another one and I'm wrong the data will be destroyed."

I nodded and faintly remembered his other two attempts when we first came in contact with the phone. He even had it X-rayed at the lab at Barts, and discovered it would be a lot more trickier than previously assumed.

"Well then let's not keep the queen waiting."

He smirked as we left climbing into the car Mycroft had for us.

We arrived at the airport in half an hour and we were ushered to a jet. We walked in and saw people who were still.

Too still.

"They're dead." I muttered.

"Very." remarked Sherlock.

"Yes they are but don't worry all by natural means, I assure you." came Mycroft's voice from the other side of the jet.

He stepped closer to us and had his deep perpetual frown plastered on his face. It always looked as if someone was constantly disappointing him, well they usually were, especially if their names were Charlotte Rose Fritz and Sherlock J Holmes.

"Irene has been playing you both."

I instantly frowned.

"No. She wouldn't. I know Irene My. She's not exactly good, but she is not as bad as someone like Moriarty.

"Actually he is my employer."

I whipped around so fast I had hurt my neck. I ignored the throbbing and looked at Irene in shock.

"What?"

I glanced at Sherlock and he seemed just as shocked and even upset as I was.

"We need to talk."

'Yes we do" both Sherlock and I said.

Irene smirked and moved right past us.

"I'm done with you two, I mean the elder Holmes over here."

"Fine but let's not do it here."

We ended up sitting in Mycroft's study as Irene handed her list of demands for us screwing up an operation code-named, Bond Air, that was similar to Coventry years back. Sherlock sat with his hands clasped together under his chin, obviously in his mind palace, trying to find a mistake.

Except this time I don't think there is a mistake...the only mistake is us trusting Irene.

"That is a hefty list, Miss Adler."

I saw Mycroft's exhaustion and clearly the list was just pushing his limits as the British government.

Irene turned to Sherlock and I and smirked, as she looked back at Mycroft.

"Do you know what he calls you three?"

She glances at Mycroft first.

"The Ice Man"

She turns to Sherlock.

"The Virgin."

And lastly, she turns to me, as I glare at her.

"And the Fallen Angel"

I snarled at her as she smiled coyly.

"Did you think of me as a friend, Azrael."

"I did, before you betrayed me."

"A Mistake." whispered Sherlock all of a sudden.

"You say this was all a game?" he turned his attention to Irene.

"Of course."

He grabbed her phone off Mycroft's desk and tossed it in his hands.

"But there was one thing that went wrong with your little game. You became too invested."

"How so?" she questioned curiously. I saw a gleam of something in her eye.

"Sentiment."

"Oh." She bit back a laugh. "You poor thing? Did you actually think I liked you?"

"Oh no, I know you did."

He began typing in a password.

"Your vault code was your measurements but this...this is more than a simple measurement. This is the measurement of your heart that you let rule your mind."

Irene looked at Sherlock in shock as he smirked holding the phone up.

"Caring is a disadvantage, one I don't associate with and you should learn not too either."

I looked at the phone in shock.

_I_

_AM_

_SHERLOCKED_

A tear feel down Irene's cheek as she whispered,

"I was just playing the game."

"And you lost."

I walked up to her as I looked her in the eye.

"I didn't lie to you either Azrael...I do consider you a friend." She managed between tears.

I slowly engulfed her in an embrace.

"Goodbye Irene Adler, professionally known as The Woman, to me known as...my friend."

I turned and walked out as Sherlock finished talking with Mycroft.

I was done here.

_3 months later_

Sherlock was working on an experiment in the kitchen as I sat reading a book. John walked in a few minutes later looking seemingly guilty.

"I have news...uhm Irene Adler has...

"We turned our attention to him as he walked in."

"Got herself into a Witness Protection Program in America!"

I smiled.

"Lucky her."

"Interesting." replied Sherlock.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope and looked at the bag John held and cleared his throat as he coughed.

"But I will take the phone."

"Sherlock, you can't have the phone."

"John."

"Sherlock.

"John...please?"

John sighed and handed it to Sherlock reluctantly as Sherlock pocketed it and managed a 'thank you'. John nodded and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Sherlock suddenly got up and stood out by the window holding her phone and scrolling through her messages.

"Did you care for her?" I asked, joining him.

"No. And you?"

"Nothing more than a friend."

"The woman who beat me." he muttered. I laughed softly.

"At least she's safe." I trailed off.

"Hmmm."

We shared a smirk as we remembered how last weekend we had a quite the adventure down in 'Cardiff'.

"Karachi's nice this time of year no?" I mused.

"Simply lovely." he responded.

I returned to my chair and smiled as I read a text from about 3 days ago.

_Sometime we'll have to have dinner , it seems we forgot. x-IA_

* * *

**And this marks the end of A Scandal in Belgravia scenes! I am thinking about only really mentioning Hounds of Baskerville briefly and bringing up another topic I want to include before...*gulps* Reichenbach. **

**It will include one chapter of story and then a memory before the feels start guise...**

*** for some reason my comp will not let me upload the I am sherlocked part right...so if it says I AM and thats it is meant to say Sherlocked...sorry about that I can't fix it for some reason!**

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope everyone had a fantastic Easter! Or Spring Break. Or just week in general! **

**I ordered two sherlock shirts and one supernatural. ;) I am excited. **

**Anyways! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! **

* * *

I Miss You

The next month went by relatively fast. Sherlock had cases with John and I helped on a few. One though came up about a hound terrorizing some poor guy and I decided I would sit this one out. I focused all my effort when they were away to cleaning the flat. Sometimes I just had the amazing urge to clean so I did exactly that.

The living room was organized and the shelves were stocked properly with Sherlock's medical, chemistry, and crime books. The floor was polished and the carpet was vacuumed. In the kitchen I organized Sherlock's experiments and lab. I even labeled the cabinets with his experiments and the others that held dishes and cups. The fridge was the same as one side had his hand he was testing for some kind of bacteria and the fingers and toes were in a bag neatly in one drawer, the rest I filled with actual food so when someone was hungry it wasn't a stare down for who to go the market. In most cases it ended up being takeout as everyone around here was sufficiently lazy. Namely Sherlock and I.

His lab was set up on a smaller table I bought so Sherlock wouldn't scratch or poor harmful chemicals on a table where we eat.

I was hesitant though about the boys' rooms. I went into John's and found it rather clean, just a few jumpers a miss and whatnot. Although when I swept the floor under his bed...I accidently came across a few magazines that were...obviously not meant to be found. I smirked as I placed them back under his bed. Oh John...please do hide your porn better! He's lucky I'm not his mum, I mused to myself.

My mother...

She was such a wonderful encouraging woman. Sweet, kind, humorous, and caring. Anything of that sort. I smiled sadly to myself. She shouldn't of died so early on in her life. She was barely middle aged...

My thoughts ceased when I heard a laughing John and saw a grinning Sherlock.

"Hello boys! How was the scary hound?"

They delved into their tale as I made them a cuppa. John looked around and smiled in awe.

"Did you clean the whole flat?"

"I was bored." I shrugged and handed him some tea.

"Charlie, my!" I cut Sherlock off with a roll of my eyes.

"Sherly, I have lived with you my whole life...I have helped you on countless experiments and I am not as stupid as others or as dull so I know how to handle a few body parts and chemicals. I even organized them for you and look!" I opened up the fridge. " I even made a side for them and look the whole other side has food! So we don't have to fight about takeout anymore."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Uhm...thank you...Charlie. That was...thoughtful?"

I shook my head as I smiled.

"I even got you a table over here for your lab so you won't accidently poison one of us or worse." I teased as I showed him the lab setup.

He grinned as he looked at it.

"This is excellent! Oh, this will make things go much more smoothly."

He kissed the top of my head as he examined his experiments thoroughly.

I blinked a few time before I headed into Sherlock's room or my room. He often slept on the couch so I usually slept here and everything was pretty clean already as neither of us preferred to leave things dirty or messy. I crossed the room and pulled out the photo album of my mum, I had made when she died. There was every picture of her I ever took or had. Some even had Mycroft and Sherlock. Even Mr. and Mrs. H as well. I flipped through the pages and smiled fondly at the memories.

Sherlock opened the door and watched as I flipped through the album.

"It's the anniversary tomorrow." Sherlock stated. I looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I was planning to go tomorrow. I haven't gone in...since...I became Azrael..." I said slowly realizing it had been 5 maybe 6 years since I saw my mum.

"I'd like to go too."

"Of course...I think she'd like that."

"I haven't visited her either in the past 6 years..." trailed off Sherlock.

"I miss her..." I whispered.

He looked at me and held my gaze as he whispered,

"As do I."

I remember the day she died...clear as day.

The day I lost the most precious person to me.

* * *

**Next chap, is the memory of her mum's death! It'll be prob a bit of a tear jerker or just really sad. **

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning or Disclaimer!: I don't own safe and sound by Taylor Swift! It just seems like it'd be a good song for this moment..**

* * *

_Memory- Mum's Death_

_The day of my high school graduation started out, fantastic. _

_I had graduated an honors student along with Sherly and I knew exactly where we were going for college. We both got accepted the other day and I couldn't wait to tell my mum. _

_She would be so proud, so proud her daughter and her best friend got into a fantastic school and graduated with top marks. She would smile and laugh and Sherly would play his violin and I would sing and it'd be one of the best visits I ever had. _

_I was sorely mistaken. _

_When Sherly and I had run in first ahead of Mrs. H right to my mum, I knew something was wrong almost immediately. She was extremely pale and sweat was shining down her face. Her eyes looked tired and her lips were slightly chapped. _

_"Mum?"_

_"Oh...hello sweetie. How was...graduation." her speech was slow and tired like it was taking all her strength. I ran to her bedside and Sherlock followed clutching his violin tightly. He must have noticed something was wrong. Of course he noticed. He always noticed. _

_"Great mum...we got accepted into Oxford! And we have top marks." _

_"Congrats loves." _

_"What's wrong mum?"_

_Her whole demeanor changed. Her face slunk down, the smile she had was long gone replaced with a worried frown. _

_"Love..." She began._

_"No." I whispered. No it wasn't time...she was doing better...she was. _

_"Yes...Love...I am dying...the doctors were going to call you in sooner but you had to graduate first. My big girl had...to graduate first." _

_"That's no excuse...we could have had more time." _

_"We've had all the time in the world...and time won't prolong my death. Charlie...I would like a moment alone quickly with Sherlock." _

_Sherlock looked up in shock, but didn't say anything just nodded. _

_I nodded solemnly. _

_Five minutes passed by as I waited outside the door. Eventually Sherlock came out calling me back in and my mum was smiling as Sherlock seemed to be contemplating something. He must be in his mind palace. _

_I sat down again next to my mother as I gripped her hand. _

_"Mum...I don't want you to go." Tears had started to cascade down my cheek. Mrs. H had joined us and she was sitting next to my mum on the other side in a chair. _

_"I don't want to either love...but it's my time."_

_"No. It shouldn't be." _

_She smiled and squeezed my hand before quickly turning to Mrs. Holmes. _

_"Julie...you have been my best friend for so long...I don't know how to thank you for always being here for me...and especially Charlie. You raised her when i couldn't and you have two wonderful boys who will make you proud, as they have made me proud. I only wish we could have done more things...traveled more, like we use to talk about at Uni. Julia Holmes...you are and forever will be my best friend."_

_My mum had tears down her cheeks as she basically said her good byes to her best friend. Mrs. Holmes was in tears and gave my mum one last hug before she kissed my forehead and Sherly's and excused herself. I didn't blame her I wouldn't want to watch my best friend die either. It would break me no doubt. _

_"Charlie." She focused her attention back onto me. "Would...you sing me a song while Sherlock plays his violin."_

_I looked at Sherlock and he already had his violin at the ready. His face stoic but in his eyes I saw his sadness and his pain. This wasn't easy for him either. _

_"Okay...but you have to hold on mum...don't let go." I pleaded. _

_She gripped my hand as tight as she could and smiled softly. _

_"I won't let go till the very end." She promised. _

_I began to sing my voice strained with sadness but never the less strong. _

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Tears fell down my cheeks as I sang. My mother smiled at me still gripped my hand._

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_My mother's grip loosened and I sang harder hoping somehow that would stop her from dying. Tears fell even faster._

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_I smiled through the lyrics as she joined me lightly on the next part._

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_On the last note she sang her eyes grew tired and they started to flutter her breath grew slower. As I gripped her hand I felt her pulse weaken. I was about to stop but I knew that she didn't want me too. So I sang the last verse as softly and with as much emotion as I could. _

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_On the last word her grip loosened completely and her hand fell limp in mine. _

_"Mum?" I whispered. _

_"She's gone." came Sherlock's whisper. _

_"I know...I just...I Just...-"_

_I then lost it and began to sob into him. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me and pull me into a tight embrace. The sobs wracked through my body and I couldn't stop shaking or trembling. I felt so weak...but it was my mum..I didn't care. _

_And as Sherlock held me for who knows how long...I could swear I wasn't the only one shedding tears in our embrace. _

* * *

**So I am crying. Like I am legit in tears. **

**So your welcome for your tears. **

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

A Revelation That Made My Heart Sing

The next day I wore a simple black dress with flats and of course my necklace with Sherly's ring. I never took that off ever since he put it on me, months ago. My mom always did love that ring, saying it was the thing that would define us and only remind each other of how much we cared for one another.

"Ready?" asked Sherlock as he came in the room dressed in all black as well, with John at his sides.

"John you don't have to come."

"I want too. I do."

"Alright...then let's set off."

We jumped in a cab and headed straight for the cemetary. We purchased her favorite flowers, which happened to be white roses and lilies. The cab ride was silent but comfortable. As we arrived at the grave I noticed someone had left a bouquet of lilies with a small card.

_I miss you Auntie Tricia. _

_I hope you are proud of the man I have become. _

_Love, Mycroft Holmes._

"Oh my god...Mycroft came."

"Yes...it seems my brother did have some sentiment for your mum."

"Yes...he did." I smiled as I placed my bouquet next to Mycrofts.

"Hi mum...it's been awhile." I started. I cleared my throat and began again. " You remember Sherly and I guess My came to visit earlier. This is John, Sherly and I's flatmate. He was an army doctor, a good one at that too!" i laughed. " He reminds me of you mum." I smiled at John as he returned it. "You are both warm and kind. You both have those glorious blue eyes as I got daddy's boring brown ones." I chuckled , trying to ignore the lump in my throat. " Anyways, I am sorry...I haven't visited sooner..it's just...I uhh...I made a mistake. Mum...I made a huge mistake and I know right now you'd laugh and say something like, "well bug that's how you learn in life, as long as you are trying to fix it nothing else matters." But god mum..." I felt tears in my eyes and I felt John put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I fucked up bad...not just the average mistake you know...I killed people, I did drugs, and not just the weed which I'm sure you knew about no...I did the hard stuff...anything I could get my hands on...and I had to sober up in jail...haha, didn't even get a nice rehab center like Sherly...no I...did it alone...while dealing with what I had done. And did you know not once till I was in Jail...did I think of you? It sounds...horrible but yeah...I basically forgot...about you...mum. Someone who loved me so much...I forgot and I..." I wiped away the tears as I slightly shook.

"And don't you say mum that it's all fine mum...because it's not!..it's not...I forgot to visit you to remember you. I was just worried about what high I got next whether it be adrenaline or drug induced."

I knelt down by the grave as I placed my forehead against it.

"I'm here now mum...I'm here..and I'm clean...and I'm healthy...I know you worried about my health a lot too...I worried about yours as well...It still hurts that your gone...I don't think it'll ever truly be gone the hurt...speaking of hurt...Mrs. H has yet to visit you today...I know she does every year...I would visit my best friend every day if I could...so surely once a year...would be a must..."

"I'm a mess mum...I am truly a mess but I am getting to not be so much of a mess. I am making progress and I just...I hope...I hope you are happy and well wherever you are..and when we meet again...if we ever meet again...since I'm sure you are in heaven and I think I will most likely go to hell." I gave a bitter laugh. " I just want you to...to be proud of me...and to still love me...because I will never stop loving you...never."

I stood up and John pulled me into a great embrace. He held me while I sobbed for a few minutes. I eventually wriggled out of his embrace and he smiled saying he would meet Sherlock and I by the cab. I nodded and I waited for Sherlock to say something. I walked up to him and I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want to talk to mum?"

He looked at me and an expression of something I had never seen grace his face appeared.

"Yes but alone...if you wouldn't mind?"

I gave him a small sad smile and whispered and of course.

I began to walk back to the cab feeling lighter but at the same time quite heavy.

Sherock's P.O.V

"Hello Auntie Tricia."

I paused and cleared my throat.

"Hello Mrs. Fritz...I haven't visited in awhile and I am sorry for that. I just came to support Charlie today and to say a civil hello."

I was about to walk away. Surely that must be satisfactory.

No..it wasn't. I sighed frustrated.

"I don't know...Auntie Tricia...I am not sure of anything...especially Charlie...That's all I know is I promise I will always be there for her...whatever...she needs me to be for her. That's all I know is that when I am around her...everything is better. Everything stops and it's just...her. And you must know how that frustrates me! How someone can just make me feel! I am a highly functioning sociopath! But...why...why do I doubt that diagnosis whenever I am around...her. Why? How can one simple girl change everything I am." I shook my head.

"But she's not simple..she's bright and extraordinary...never dull like a lot of other women. I just...what do I do?" I pleaded. I snorted and scoffed thinking of how she would react.

"I can't just tell her...I can't..."

_"Yes you can, it'd only help you dear"_

"I don't even know what i'd tell her..what am I feeling!"

_"Love. Sherlock you are feeling love and you need to hold onto that feeling and never let it go because even highly functioning sociopaths such as yourself need love."_

"Is it love?"

_"Do you think you could spend your life without her? In some way shape or form do you see yourself without her by your side?"_

I paused to think about that. I frowned.

"No...No in my mind...she's always beside me."

_"Then it's love. Tell her when you are ready, but don't wait too long. And remember your promise love!" _

"Yes...the promise..although...I don't think I will ever..."

_"Just wait and see and if it ever comes up..."_

"I will do as you asked on that day."

_"Lovely, and Sherlock do take care? And send Mycroft my love as well as your mum?"_

"Of course. Good bye...Auntie Tricia."

_"Good bye Sherlock."_

I put a hand to my cheek and felt wetness. I was crying. I began to chuckle softly as I placed a kiss on the grave.

She always did know exactly what to say.

* * *

**Crying again. Happy tears though yet sad. Although it could be because I watched les mis again...and my feels are outta wack. **

**Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to all new followers, favoriters, and reviewers! **

**YA'LL ROCK MY SOX. **

**PS: Also the court case already took place with Moriarty...just so you know! I figured you guys know it well enough! It may be a bit out of order at first but oh well...just enjoy!**

**REICHENBACH FEELS BEGIN. **

* * *

The Reichenbach Damsel

After the court case with Moriarty...which he was shockingly believed to be not guilty. He obviously had something planned...someone didn't just break in and try to steal the crowned jewels without some sort of plan, even if Moriarty was insane, he was an insane clever consulting criminal. He was careful and I when I worked for him, ruthless and always had a plan.

Recently Sherlock had solved so many cases he was becoming famous as he was always all over the newspapers! Especially in that funny little hat he had tried to use as a disguise. Unfortunetly for him that was now his trademark. John's blog had gotten to be famous as well and I...well I was the tag-a-long...

"THE REICHENBACK DAMSEL? AM. I. A. DAMSEL?" I was in disbelief. Damsel? Me? I was a freaking criminal for god's sake! I am no one's damsel.

"SO YOU'RE A DAMSEL AT LEAST YOUR NOT 'BACHELOR' JOHN WATSON. ME? BACHELOR?" exclaimed John in a huff.

"John...I WAS A CRIMINAL. I CAN SEE MAYBE THE REICHENBACH TURN AROUND GAL OR MAYBE EVEN REICHENBACH BITCH WOULDA SOUNDED COOLER THAN DAMSEL. I WAS NEVER AND AM NEVER IN DANGER? I USED TO BE THE DANGER!"

"BACHELOR!"

"DAMSEL!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, YOU ARE ALL MISSING THE POINT!"

We turned to Sherlock and raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF HAT IS THIS? IT HAS EARFLAPS!" shouted Sherlock, seemingly disgusted with the deerstalker.

"WAS I IN DISTRESS?"

"AM I THAT BACHELORY?"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS HAT!"

I took a moment and bit my lip. We were screaming and shouting about damsels, bachelors, and deerstalkers.

I burst out in that moment in the most hysterical laughter.

"Guys...guys..." I managed between sobs of laughter.

They turned to me confused and then John started to giggle which led to Sherlock chuckling which made all three of us eventually collapse in laughing agony.

"Oh...Sherly...so how is our Reichenbach Hero?" I asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I am no hero and will never be one."

"Sherlock you don't give yourself enough credit."

"I'm merely stating a fact."

"Okay Batman...Gotham loves you though, just so you know." I wink and muss his hair before grabbing a slice of leftover pizza from the fridge.

I was midway through my pizza when the door rang and there was Lestrade frowning.

"Two kids are missing, can you help us?"

I frowned, I hated when villains brought in children. I never killed a child that was one of the boundaries I refused to cross.

"Details. And it better be at least a 7."

Lestrade rolled his eyes seemingly tiredly but nonetheless, began to fill us in on the case. We fled to the warehouse where the children were supposedly held captive and Sherlock and I immediately began searching as John was followed right behind us with Lestrade.

"Wrappers?" I questioned as I saw a huge pile of them on the ground, all opened.

"Yes...yes they were most certainly here..." Sherlock murmured as he bent down and licked a wrapper he had just picked up.

"Gross Sherly!" I remarked slightly disgusted.

"Mercury, they've just ingested a small amount of Mercury. They couldn't have gotten far."

Donovan came up behind us and led the way down a hall. She stopped and looked at us as she found the kids curled up covered in chocolate.

"Hey loves...we'll be getting you home soon alright?" I said sweetly to them.

* * *

"Thanks for you help." said Lestrade as we were waiting now in the hospital for the girl to come too, for questioning.

"She's awake." reported the doctor.

We walked in slowly as to not scare her and I sent Sherlock a 'behave' look.

"Hello. Can you tell us about-?"

He was cut off by her high pitch shriek of terror that pierced the room.

"OUT! OUT!" remarked Lestrade as he waved us away to try and calm the little girl.

I rushed him out and when we got to the foyer I glanced at him questioningly.

"I don't know why she screamed."

"Ok"

"I don't"

"That's fine Sherlock." I said with a soft smile.

He looked away and seemed to be contemplating something. He then just shook his head and mumbled something about how it wasn't the 'right time'.

We met John back at the flat and he was a little red faced as we walked in three hours later having stopped to eat and visit Mycroft concerning four assassins that had moved in recently to Baker Street. Of course he refused to mention anything to Sherlock which surprised me. Usually Mycroft was always trying to protect Sherly...a potential threat like that...that wasn't...in the norm for Mycroft to just ignore or refuse to warn Sherlock.

I focused my attention back on John.

"John?"

"Fine...just fine."

"John.." I warned.

"Donovan thinks Sherlock had something to do with the kidnappings!"

I blinked a few times as Sherlock stopped as he was in the middle of removing his scarf.

"Well obviously she's wrong."

"She also said you organized it." he added. I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course she does! It's Donovan John! She's a manipulative lying bitch, I don't know how else to put it! Well a manipulative lying slut bitch if that makes you feel any better."

"Charlie..." he tried to sound stern but he was biting back a smile.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out looking at the text.

_I'm sorry Charlotte?-GL_

_For what?-CF_

_This.-GL_

There was a knock at the door and there stood Lestrade in front of a smirking Donovan and Anderson.

"Where's Sherlock." asked Lestrade in a wary voice.

"Why?"

Sherlock came up beside me and looked at Lestrade curiously and then it hit him.

"Sherlock Holmes and Charlotte Fritz you are under arrest for the charge of kidnapping"

"Are you high? Lestrade you know me? You have seen me the past 2 years? I have changed and kidnapping? We didn't kidnap those kids?"

"Orders Charlotte..."

"Alright." came a deep baritone.

I looked at Sherlock and I saw him intently stare at me and then it slapped me in the face. The great Sherlock Holmes had a plan and I had to play along.

No problem.

"Fine...not like I was never not arrested before" I joked as Lestrade began to handcuff Sherlock and I.

"What! Lestrade!" shouted John , jumping to out defense.

"Don't interfere John, or I'll cuff you too." warned Lestrade as he led us down the stairs.

And that's how I ended up pressed against a squad car, with my best friend formulating a plan on how to escape.

A thud sounded on my other side and I looked to see John, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Chinned the chief...didn't you?"

"Yupp."

"Bad-ass." I whistled playfully.

John snickered as Sherlock's lips twitched.

"So what are we doing?" John asked.

"Becoming fugitives." replied Sherlock.

"Cover your ears and prepare yourself Johnny-boy."

He gulped as I grinned.

"And welcome to life as a fugitive, the name's Azrael."

The police scanner screamed as Sherlock set it off.

"EVERYONE ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES NOW."

Sherlock tossed me a gun in the cab, as I had picked the cuffs with a bobby pin I always kept in my sleeve or on hand. My hands were now free, as Sherlock and John shared a cuff.

"YOU HEARD HIM. I WON'T HESITATE TO SHOOT." I shouted in an angry voice.

Lestrade looked at me with wide eyes as I stared at him with a hard look on my face but my eyes no longer held that dark tone. He seemed to realize it as well and I knew once we figured out the whole story, he would forgive us.

But Moriarty got into their heads right now...and we needed to stop this before it got worse.

I cocked the gun and pointed it at John.

We took a few steps back, as Sherlock shouted out about John being our hostage.

"Ready boys." I whispered.

They nodded and I grinned.

"Then allow me to escort you into world of criminality."

* * *

**I tried to take a new approach to Reichenback at first...I wanted it to be a little lighthearted before the feels and angst come in...because there will be...oh yes. **

** .be.**

**Next chapter will be so much better, just had to give you a guys a little taster. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to all the follows, favorites, and le gasp! reviews! You guys make my day so much brighter! I have been having a shitty two weeks and this has been my escape. So thank you for enjoying this story!**

* * *

On the Run

We took off running as fast as we could. I was in front followed closely by Sherlock and John.

The adrenaline.

The rush.

I had forgotten how much I had missed this. No...No...I didn't miss the act of being a criminal but the high you got from it. It was like the purest cocaine I had ever taken. I led them down into an alley narrowly missing the blazing police siren that followed. I let them catch their breath as Sherlock looked around a corner and saw one of our new neighbors.

"John, Charlie, you trust me right?" He breathed.

"Of course" responded John.

I looked Sherlock right in his beautiful colored eyes and said with a certainty of thousand suns.

"With my life."

He looked at me and I something flashed across his face and radiated throughout his eyes. His face grew soft and his eyes seemed to express so much emotion I wasn't even sure what emotion it was. Sherlock showing emotion...it was rare and I always treasured when he would let down his barrier in front of me. It showed how much he trusted me and how much he possibly might care. But caring.

Caring was a dangerous disadvantage that the Holmes' boys would never understand.

They would never understand how wonderful it could be...and how just advantageous it actually is.

Sherlock gave a quick peek behind the corner again and then his lips formed a smile.

"Then we're going to jump in front of that bus."

He grabbed our hands and we raced to the middle of the street and he planted us firmly in line with the bus. Just as the bus was about to his us, our neighbor dashed and pushed us out of the way in the nick of time. I groaned from the impact of the street as did John. But Sherlock was already up propped up on his elbows questioning the man.

"Why did you save me? This has got to do with me yes?"

The man nodded.

"What. Explain."

The man launched into his explanation and informed us on what the deal was. A key...a key code that was able to get into any date base and hack or break into anything really. Even destroy personal records. My breath caught, if that was what Moriarty had..we could be..for lack of better word,

Screwed.

Sherlock was about to shake the man's hand when a bullet hit the guy straight in the forehead.

A kill shot.

"He couldn't touch me? He could save me...but not touch me?" Sherlock muttered thinking of a possible explanation.

"Sherlock...I have an idea of where we could go...but it's a long shot."

He looked at me and smirked.

"I agree."

John stared at us in awe and shook his head.

"You two might as well be a couple." he snorted.

I turned to John and blushed a deep red. Sherlock looked away muttered something about the 'wrong time' again. I raised an eyebrow at him and he took off leaving John and I only too follow him.

"I know you like him." John said to me as we hurried after Sherlock.

"Maybe."

"No...you love him."

"Possibly."

"Just..don't be afraid of loving him Charlie...just promise me that."

I turned to John and smiled a small smile.

"You sounded like my mum right there."

He returned my smile and finally we caught up with Sherlock.

* * *

Kitty walked into her house and looked at us in horror as she saw we were seated on her couch.

"You three? Aren't you all criminals now?" She scoffed.

"Kitty you said you wanted my story, I'm here to answer all your questions." replied Sherlock.

She laughed and smirked at him.

"Oh no...you had your chance but I do believe it has passed. Besides I got the story all ready, and everyone will know what a fake you are."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

We heard footsteps and there was Jim Moriarty walking down.

"Oh...Oh...my God...Kitty don't let them hurt me!" He screamed as he played the victim. I glared at him and rose.

"MORIARTY! DO you know your holding one of the worst criminals in history here?"

"Yeah, I know all about you, Azrael, Angel of Death as known on the streets. You're disgusting." She spat.

I looked at her in disbelief and then Moriarty. I felt my stomach churn.

"ARE YOU MAD? Yes! Yes! I use to be a criminal..for God's sake...yes! Everyone knows that. I use to work for him!" I pointed at Moriarty. "I am on probation right now? I've been helping Scotland Yard!"

"No Richard here, told me the truth. That Sherlock Holmes created James Moriarty and you poor you were too hopped up on drugs to really know what was happening. He played Moriarty because Sherlock paid him."

Okay.

This. Girl. Was. Dumb.

Dumber. Than. Anderson. and. Donovan. Combined.

"No he is Moriarty!" exclaimed John in just as much rage as I.

Sherlock just stood there analyzing Moriarty, as he played the poor victim, Richard Brooks.

Kitty walked up to Sherlock and put on a sneer of disgust.

"Now leave before I call the cops. You won't hurt Richard anymore."

"Kitty he is playing you!"

"No he isn't and I have one thing to say to you." She said grabbing Sherlock's lapels of his coat.

"You. Repel. Me." She let go and opened the door, showing us out.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted as we walked to Bart's.

"I assure you Charlie this is no joke."

"No shit, Sherlock." I replied sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

We snuck in to Bart's through the back door.

Just as we walked in, John's phone rang and he got a text saying Mrs. Hudson had been shot.

"Oh Jesus..Sherlock... 's been shot..."

"Mmmm." was all he replied.

I looked at him in shock.

"Sherly... has been injured, we have to go come on..."

"You two go ahead...I'll wait here."

"Sherlock!" I gasped, outraged he wouldn't come with us.

"You...YOU MACHINE!" screeched John as he ran out of Bart's too 221B.

I looked at where John ran to Sherlock. I walked up to him and I cupped his cheek.

"Sherly what's the matter?"

He stared at me long and hard, before taking a shaky breath and pressing his forehead to mine.

"Nothing...I just need time to think...go...go look after John. Make sure he's safe."

"What about you?...Who's going to make sure your safe?" I whispered.

His eyes bored into mine and I wanted to cry. He was so close to me yet so far.

"Charlie...go." was all he said.

"No. I won't you need me." I said firmly.

"Charlie. GO!"

"NO!" I held onto his arms planting my feet firmly.

"Charlie..God dammit! I don't need you! I have never needed you!"

"No. Stop being stupid Sherly."

I went to pull him in closer when he pushed me away firmly.

"CHARLIE I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL. YOU SILLY STUPID STUPID GIRL. I HAVE BEEN PLAYING WITH YOU. YOU WERE ONLY AN EXPERIMENT. One that frankly didn't yield positive results." His voice was cold and harsh, and laced with venom.

I looked at him, holding back tears.

"Fine...John's right..YOU ARE A BLOODY MACHINE SHERLOCK."

I ran out of Bart's with tears in my eyes, rushing to 221 B.

"John!" I huffed out of breath as I reached him and Mrs. Hudson...seemingly fine.

"Has Sherlock fixed things dearies?" she asked?

John and I shared a look before we realized in horror what was happening.

We just hoped we weren't too late.

* * *

**One more chappie left. **

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, " A Twist in Fate" **

**The sequel will be up shortly! So don't fret! So make sure you favorite me as an author so you will get the alert! **

**I need names as well for the sequel! So please let me know your thoughts. **

**And here...it ends...**

* * *

I Believe In Sherlock Holmes

We raced to Bart's hoping we were in time. As we got out of the cab John got a call from Sherlock, he put him on speaker.

"John...Charlie."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the roof." We looked up and saw Sherlock poised on the edge of the roof. I looked up in horror.

"Sherlock get down right now."

"I can't."

"Okay we'll come to you."

John and I started to walk when Sherlock started yelling furiously.

"NO! No..stay there...They're right you know...I am a fake."

"What? No Sherlock stop."

"No John I am...Who could ever be that brilliant."

"You could."

Sherlock laughed a bitter laugh.

"John...I researched you. Everything is true about me. I made up James Moriarty..."

"Liar" I muttered.

"No Charlie, John, I'm not lying...Just make sure to tell everyone you know that I created Moriarty. Tell Molly, Tell Mrs. Hudson, Tell Lestrade, Anyone. Tell anyone you can."

"Sherlock you will never convince me that you are not real."

He laughed again and then we saw him edge a little closer.

"So this is what people do right..."

"Do what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Leave a note."

I suddenly got what he was doing and I made a choking sound.

"Sherlock...No...John he is going to jump!"

"Goodbye John and Charlie."

We watched as he plummeted to the ground, as we raced to try and beat him there. John was faster but was hit with a bicycle and knocked onto the street. I helped him up quickly and we pushed our way past the crowd and I screamed as I saw him.

Blood was pooled around him and decorated his now sickeningly pale face. His eyes were dead and lifeless.

"Oh..God...No..." choked out John.

We swayed and stumbled our way over to him. John took his pulse and John's eyes went wide.

"He's dead." he mumbled.

"No..." I whispered.

My phone buzzed with a text as they loaded him on the ambulance.

_Sent 10 minutes ago,_

_I love you- SH_

I stared at my phone screen numbly before I couldn't help but burst into a heap of racking sobs.

John pulled me close and enveloped me a tight embrace. no one said anything as we clung to each other sobbing into one another as we realized our best friend was dead.

The man who used to play his violin as I would sing.

The man who would sit and get high with me.

The man who could make me smile with outrageous deductions.

The man whose mom was overprotective but my mom's best friend.

The man whose curls were unruly and wild.

The man whose eyes were windows to the very soul.

The man that didn't care what I wore.

The man who loved my mom as his Aunt.

The man who was a genius and clever.

The man who had a brother who was the British government.

The man I used to tell stories with.

The man who used to tell me he liked my hair short.

The man I protected all throughout our childhood.

The man who was my best friend.

The man...I had loved.

Was.

Dead.

* * *

His funeral was small as it was only I, , John,Lestrade, and Mycroft who had attended. It was a simple burial and quiet. Everyone had their turns to speak to Sherlock alone until it was only John and I left.

"You...you were a great man...Sherlock...You saved me when I was so alone. You...you became my best friend and even though you were a bloody git sometimes." he paused for a quick painful laugh. "You were my best friend and nothing will ever convince me otherwise." he was about to turn away when he turned back around. " Just please.." his voice broke and cracked with tears. " just..don't be dead. Just. Stop..Sherlock..Just Stop."

He wiped away his tears and I put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He placed his hand over mine and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to join in the cab.

I walked up to the grace and bit my lip holding back tears.

"I know you always hated it when I cried...but I can't help it you arse...you died. You jumped off a building. You yell at me to get me away from you and then you jump off a building and you expect me to be...okay with that? Even though you knew...I..." I couldn't finished that sentence as tears started to fall. I wiped them away quickly and continued.

"And then you send me a text.._.a text_... saying that you...you love me." my voice broke and I had to clear my throat again.

"I...I don't know what you want me to say to you Sherly. You're gone and now I am...lost." I shook my head as I bit my lip. I smiled softly as I said my last good bye.

"I love you Sherlock J Holmes..." I whispered as I crouched down and sobbed for a few minutes.

I placed a kiss on the grave as I shakily walked to the cab joining Mrs. Hudson and John.

As I sat down I took a deep breath and stared out the window, realizing now that I,

Felt nothing.

And was nothing.

Without my best friend.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story! **

**The sequel shall be up soon, so don't forget to watch out for the alert! I will have it up soon! **

**Review, one last time?**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEADS UP! **

**I NEVER SAID ANYTHING BECAUSE IM AWFUL XD BUT THE SEQUEL IS UP AND IS FINISHED. JUST LOOK ON MY PAGE FOR ' THAT INFINITE FEELING'! **

**USUALLY I POST SOMETHING BUT I FORGOT. BUT HEY NOW ITS ALL FINISHED! **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE REST OF YOU THAT DIDN'T KNOW XD TO READ ON! **


End file.
